Our Enchanting Love (A Legolas Fanfic)
by mxxngoddess
Summary: A witch and an elf - star-crossed lovers with a mission to save middle-earth. I do not own any of the Lord of The Rings characters. Also, the concept of Enchantment came from a book called, "Enchantment (The Channie Series)" by Charlotte Abel. I didn't have a clue how to write a witch into this fanfiction so I took some pointers from this read.
1. Ch 1: Me

**Chapter 1: Me**

The birds chirp louder than the noisiest of children. But. . . I'll admit. . . it is very lovely. Such a serene sound. I get out of my queen-sized bed and make my way to the bathroom. It's kind of ironic with me getting out of a queen-sized bed since I am a princess, soon to be a queen someday. One day. . . Whenever my mother steps down from the throne of the Enchanted Kingdom.

I let the warm water soothe my body as I settle into the tub. After I ready myself, I am to go into the throne room to meet my mother for a lesson. Queen Nivela. But this is no ordinary lesson. She will teach me how to be a witch princess, for I have powers and magic within my grasp. I was born a witch, but not royalty. Mother told me that Lunaleve needed order. It needed to be led. But we had no queen or king. Just an empty castle. But it seemed that this was the only family fit for the role. Mother felt destined to take it. To become royal. No matter the cost. No matter the hardships.

My two older brothers, Aponsay and Juel, didn't really care. As long as they were still able to go into the forest. It's their second home where things are sane. We've had quite a bit of races out there.

My father, Apuru, thought it was a great idea. But of course, this is only because the space would be great for training me to become a strong princess warrior. A strong witch princess warrior. Even though at times I find it pointless, for I do not wish to die in war - they find it smart. They believe even telekinesis has its limits. Although, I don't wish to find out. So for the sake of my warrior training. . . A bow, two small axes, throwing daggers, and a double‐edged sword are put to good use. My witch warrior training is when my powers come into play. Where I draw spells and powers from my core and heart.

But all power must come from a power name. Mine is Enchantment. Which is also my name. Kind of. This name is a blessing and a curse. I draw many men into my presence with my enchanting energy. My power name makes them long to be in my vicinity and for me to like them. Heck, I could have them all someday seeing to my eternal youth and immortality. I am 2,929 years old. For the Men race, I am practically 20 years old. I was born October 31, 1984 in the Third Age.

I was born in the beautiful moonlight. A nice, breezy night. The moon is my protection. Where I draw the most deadly, strong powers that I can from it. That's one lesson I still have to get to: Moon Magic. Aponsay's power name is Hunter while Juel's power name is Valor. Great names for great brothers. Aponsay is the protective brother while Juel's more laid back. At least they didn't get deadly power names that can lead to jealousy and blood.

I finish washing the soap off and grab a towel. When I'm all dry, I put on a black dress that has a golden belt around the stomach. It has long sleeves and the bottom hits the ground. But it makes up for it with a shimmering finish. I let my silver platinum-like curls hang about. Crazy small curls they are, but plenty of them. Everyone believes my natural hair color is my cool trademark. It surely isn't my eyes. All I have is brown eyes with tiny straight black lines that gradually makes its way from my pupil to almost half of my iris. Usually, it's the girls with bluish‐green eyes that fills the villages and gets noticed. But with my power name, unless they have a very strong desire to ignore me, I'm surely to get noticed too. I walk out onto the balcony and look at the Enchanted Forest. There's no other forest like it. Only one could hope to see how beautiful it is at night when the moon hits it just right. I bask in the sunlight for a few moments more and then make my way to the throne room.

* * *

**~A/N~ If you prefer Wattpad, I've also posted this story on there - the link is in my profile description since it doesn't seem to work here.** **I would kindly appreciate you checking it out (on both platforms or one, doesn't matter), it really helps :).**


	2. Ch 2: Lesson for a Princess

**Chapter 2: Lesson For A Princess**

I raise the ends of my dress off the floor as the guards push open the double doors to the throne room for me. I walk through the doors and Mother immediately starts talking.

"Enchantment. What took you so long? You know that we have much work to do. You must be in order before you are to attend the Feast of Starlight in Mirkwood. You know this may very well be the first and last time that those wretched Elves open up the party to a race other than themselves." She blabbers on.

I raise a hand up, hoping that she'll understand that I want her to be silent. She looks at me and I say, "Mother, everything will be fine. Your aura is filled with worry. I will be cordial in my meeting with the Elves of Mirkwood. Where is Father?"

She takes a seat on her queen throne chair that is made of steel and has emeralds here and there. "Your father is busy at the moment," she stops and looks at me with such seriousness and continues, "I know you always feel as if the Elves are not our enemy. That we have no business starting a feud. But, Enchantment, we must right their wrongs. And you must be ravishing when you reveal yourself to King Thranduil."

They will not let whatever happened in the past go. They just wish to keep it going, like fools. But I mustn't disobey. Or it may very well be the Red Room for me. A terrible place it is. I'm their little puppet I realized as I got older. I hope that. . .one day. . .my parents and I could stop being friends and enemies. Why not just friends?

She takes me out of my thought process when she says, "For this lesson, you will be deciding the fates of these peasants for the crimes that they have committed." She gestures to the four people, two on each side of the pathway to the King's throne chair. Even though this dark room is lit luminously with fire and torches, I didn't notice them until now.

I can see the fear in their aura, I can see it in their eyes, I can taste it in the air. It wasn't me, I swear!, one of them says with their mind. I can read minds and control them when I try hard enough. . . but I cannot decide their fates. It isn't within my capability. I am no queen! Not now, and if this is my business for when I'm queen, hopefully not ever. But of course, no witchcraft will help me now.

Mother gets up and walks over to a man around his 7,000's. He almost looks as if he is trying to keep back tears. "What will be the action you take for his crime? He has been stealing food from brews for weeks now!" she informs me, almost yelling the last part.

The next second, the man begs, "Please your Majesty, I have children. I must put food into their mouths! I had no choice. I wasn't going to let them starve."

"You will be provided food from the royal kitchen for six weeks—food for you and your children—while you search for a job. I understand why you did what you did. It was no simple task. I won't let you or your children go hungry." I say, taking a deep breath afterwards waiting for my mother's remark on my judgment.

She stares at me for a minute. But it feels like an eternity. She finally opens her mouth to say, "Enchantment...I was expecting you to send him to the prison cells. Channie, I must respect your order. And I must say, it's a humble order." She's trying to hide it with all her long sentences, but I know she accepts and likes my decision. And of course, she's shocked by it.

That name, Channie. It's been ages since anyone's used that name for me. It's short for Enchantment. I'm the only witch in this kingdom who chose to have my power name be my name. Well. . .whose parents chose to have my power name and my name the same.

I bid the others off as well. All with not-so-dire fates. None of them were sentenced to death or imprisonment. This being, I saw no reason for that. I know my father would have wanted that but I don't. Not if the crimes don't make them a danger to the citizens. My mother sometimes wants it, and sometimes she doesn't.

A woman is being escorted out of the room with her good fate when Mother says, "This is a witch lesson. Drag her back here and make her bow. Do it with your mind, Enchantment." I don't want to do that. I don't want to control her body to make her do what she doesn't want done!

"Just focus on making her move against her will." she tells me. Just wanting to get this over with, I imagine her moving towards me and making her way to my feet to bow. I try so hard that I start to squint. Suddenly, the woman turns around and starts to walk to me. I can see her urge to fight it in her face. But I am too strong. She finally makes it to me and bows. I gasp and stop controlling her. She runs away, afraid. Only the most powerful of witches can do mind control.

What have I done? Why would I do that? That wasn't like me at all. I didn't even try to object Mother's command.

"Good, Enchantment. Very good. You're going to need mind control where you're going."

In Mother's eyes, I am ready for Mirkwood.


	3. Ch 3: Traveling Experience

**Chapter 3: Traveling Experience**

I finish packing the last of my stuff when Aponsay comes sauntering in my room. "And what is it that you want brother?" I ask, picking up my satchel from the table with my mirror connected to it. He settles down on the bed. I sit next to him. For a moment, we're just silent.

"Jakara is going to miss you. Everyone will." He says after some time. My little brother, Jakara, is always so naive and excitable. I'm going to miss him, too. But they pretend as if I'm leaving for many years.

"I won't be gone long. You all are so dramatic."

"It will be four days of traveling before you are to make it there. Let me come with. I will make sure no creatures of the night may get to you."

"I'm not scared of any 'creatures of the night'. Besides, I will have three guards traveling with me. They will keep me safe, Aponsay."

"What is it you mean you are not scared of the creature of the night? You get red and heated in the face when you see the smallest of a spider. Not to mention you start breathing hard and screaming and crying for someone to kill it. . ."

I cut him off, "Well you know that I am afraid of spiders. That's no surprise."

"No, Channie, you're petrified of spiders."

"You listened in on my lesson, didn't you? Because there goes that name, Channie, yet again."

"Yes. Just wondered what goes on in those lessons Mother teaches."

"Well, now you know."

~/\\\~

I forgot how many horses are in the Royal Stables. It's been so long since I've rode my horse. Since I rode any horse to be exact. My horse, Lithea, is fast and strong. The best horse I could wish for, and now I finally get to ride her again. She's all black except she has white on her four feet and a big white line going down the middle of her face. She's calm and gentle. I'll admit, sometimes she can be just as restless and uneasy as I, but she's loyal. Loyalty overrules any bad trait of hers.

"Are you ready to leave? We have everything packed and ready to go, Lady Enchantment." One of the guards who's going with me asks. I turn to answer and end up finding a familiar face.

"Riharu? Riharu!" I pull him into a hug. Riharu is someone I grew up with. He was in a lower caste than me but he was still my friend all the same. We sadly grew apart when we grew up. When we matured, and I very much regret it.

"You actually remember me?" he quizzes me as he pulls out of the hug, smiling like a fool.

I punch his shoulder playfully, "That's like asking do I remember if the sun rises. Of course I remember my good friend."

"So, are you ready?" he asks once again.

"Oh, sorry, yes." I answer.

He shakes his head, "No need to apologize. Meet us with your horse at the front gate." He backs away giving me a sly smile.

Right, back to business. In just a short manner of four days, I will be in Mirkwood. The home of Elves. I'm not skilled with talking to such graceful, kind Elven folk. My mission is to take their most beloved jewel. I believe it was the queen's finding. Mother will do something with the jewel, but I'm not sure as to what.

I hop up onto Lithea and we begin our journey.

~/\\\~

It's the second day now, but we're still many leagues away from Mirkwood. I hope we make it there in time. If I am correct, we're in Dunland. These guards don't tell me much except when we should rest, when the sun is setting, when the sun is rising, and when danger may be approaching. But there has been no life-threatening danger. I'm not complaining though. The safer, the better. It was decided to go through the forests of Dunland. That way we wouldn't have to see anyone in the village and get questioned.

I wonder how we'll be welcomed. '_Lady Enchantment of Lunaleve, how wonderful for you to have arrived. We've been looking forward to meeting you.' _ I imagine. It won't be that way once I steal that jewel. I think it's called the Klobi Jewel. A very beautiful name, for I'm sure, what's a beautiful jewel.

Rumor has it that King Thranduil has a son. Around my age, too. Mother very strictly told me not to even think about falling in love with an Elf. She said that it is a disgrace. . . how I shouldn't let their natural beauty fool me. They are evil when they want to be, according to Mother. I'd like to say I will be the judge of that, but I'm not so sure. If they _are _evil, I'm going to be careful to not get too close even when I am right across the table from them.

How does Mirkwood even look? I heard it was a bunch of woods and an empire in a mountain. Maybe Mother could have given me more information about what I was going to expect, not leaving out any details. She didn't even make it clear as to how I would get the jewel. The guards and I reach a very large lake hidden in a circle of even larger trees. They tell me we're stopping here.

"Your Highness, would you like some water?" Riharu asks.

"Yes, thank you." I smile at his manners. "Riharu, what do you think Mirkwood will be like?" I ask him. He sits next to me and hands me a canter of water from hopefully a clean lake.

"I think it will be nice. Why do you ask?" he says as he leans back a little more on the thick fallen log we're sitting on.

"I don't know. Anyways, it won't really matter since. . ." I look at him. I don't even want to talk about it at this point, so I just take a long sip of my water.

"My lady, everything will be fine. Me and the other guards will get you out of there safe and sound once you retrieve Klobi."

"I am sure you will. But what if we get caught? I'm not made for snatching something from under someone's nose without them knowing." I claim. I look down at my canter of water.

"Well, Lady Enchantment, if you'd like. . . I can help as best I can. I could be right by your side when you go to get it." he reassures me, breaking down with his hands like a wild story.

"No, it's fine. We have maybe six hours until the sun is down over the horizon. I would like to get a little farther before we make camp. And don't treat me like we've never been in cahoots before." I tell him, starting to stand. He quickly takes a hold of my arm and looks me in the eye. Maybe he's wondering if I can read his eyes. Well, I can't. I can't read his mind or aura either. He's masking it. He stands up also and gives me a small head bow. He starts to walk to our packing donkey that carries most of our stuff.

I've never taken a good look at Riharu until now. My, has he grown. His dark brown hair barely combing his neck while a short bang that's pushed to either side, hits his forehead. Soft dark brown eyes, like mine. A taller height than me. A tan sun-kissed skin color that makes him stand out from all the others. And no guards had ever dared to smile at me, even if they were a friend. Such a bright shining smile he showed me when talking to me.

He looks at me from afar and says, "Ven, déjanos ir." The old witch language. It's been some time since I used it. Witches finally named it after sometime. They call it 'Spanish'. A lovely name to say. _Come, let us go, _is what he said. I'm not as rusty in that language as I thought.

I pull myself back onto Lietha and guide her into a slow walk. As she walks, I carefully pet her neck from where I'm sitting.

Riharu pulls his horse up next to mine. Suddenly, butterflies prance around in my stomach. What is this strange feeling? I can't be falling for a guard. I mustn't. So many things are running through my head at once. The jewel, Mirkwood, King Thranduil and his son, and. . . Riharu. Most importantly: How am I going to pull this off?

"With my help." Riharu finally says after riding next to me in silence. I was so _lost_ in thought that I forgot to _cover up_ my thoughts. Witches love listening in on one's conversation with one's self.

"No. I will decide when we arrive there. First I must see how many guards will be on our asses."


	4. Ch 4: Mirkwood & a Creature of The Night

**Chapter 4: Mirkwood And A Creature Of The Night**

Almost there. We're in the Mirkwood Forest, and close to the Enchanted River. I wonder who named that. It's rather close to my power name. Maybe it has powers too?

The sun shines bright. The winds blow strong and the flowers dance to its tune. But there is another voice in the air. A foul sound. I turn my head to Riharu to ask, "Do you hear that?"

"No. What is it that you hear?" he replies, starting to slow his horse down a bit.

"Almost like a hissing sound. Never mind, I guess." I tell him.

After about 15 minutes of us moving forward, a guard yells, "Araña!" What? Araña. . . spider? No. It cannot be. But it can. And it is. Ahead of us is a massive spider. Without even thinking, a terrified shriek leaves my mouth. It's hungry for a meal and the satisfaction of a kill. I'm hungry for safety and the option to rid myself of its horrid face.

The two guards and Riharu pull out their swords. It looks as if it's readying itself to charge us. I'm just frozen in fear. If my hair wasn't already silver, the shock of this magnitude would sure do it.

In a desperate need to leave, I yell to Riharu, "Riharu! I'm completely afraid of spiders and we can't kill this thing on our own! What do we do?"

He looks around. It looks like he's searching for someone. . .something. . .someplace. But to no avail.

Wait.

I see something maybe a league away. A mountain. King Thranduil! We need to get to that castle or whatever it's called. "Riharu! I think I see our destination up ahead."

"Jui? Koir? Can you hold it off? I must get the princess to safety!" Riharu yells to the other guards. They look just as terrified as I am. They tell him yes before the spider starts squirming to us.

"We will send help!" He yells at the guards and then looks at me and says, "Come! Follow me and keep up!" With that, he kicks his horse into a run and I'm right next to him. We make way for the mountain.

~/\\\~

What if we don't get help in time? Will the guards be dead? What if they're already in a web somewhere? How is it possible for a spider to get that big!

We're getting closer and closer to the Elven king's place when I start gasping for air. The image of that spider plays in my head over and over again.

"We're almost there. It'll be okay. Just. . . hang on. Please." Riharu says after he sees my behavior. All I can do is nod. I can't let this affect me or the mission. It was just a spider. Just a big spider.

We're closer than ever to the mountain in which the cave system is located. I think I could just call the cave system the Elven king's kingdom or palace. The large gate is right in view. The Elven guards see us and immediately shout something in elvish.

The gates open and we're met with two guards, talking in elvish. Riharu tells them, "We don't speak elvish. This is Lady Enchantment. She was invited here for the feast." He gestures to me during the last part. They look over at me. I'm sure they're confused as to why it looks like I just saw a ghost.

Riharu tells them about the spider and how our men need help. They go back and forth, until, another Elven guard comes and tells the other guards something in elvish. Next thing I know, Riharu and I are being escorted inside.

We follow the guards to. . . where I suspect the king is located. Vast halls with a drop of doom covered by bridges surround us. It's such a colossal place, that I wouldn't expect it to be lit like this. We stop in this huge room with steps leading to a large chair. And in that chair, sits King Thranduil. He has a large wooden crown on his head and is in a very pretty, white tunic. Next to him is a young Elf. A boy who's obviously taller than me. Looks to be six-two. So Thranduil must be six-three or four. Not much of a height difference there. He has blond long hair just like Thranduil. Thranduil's hair is slicked back, all the way down his back, and the boy's hair has two small braids tied into a ponytail to the back while the rest of his hair flows graciously. They have pointy ears, too. I'm guessing this is his son. They are both quite beautiful. If I was looking for love, his son would be the first one I would go to. Except, I am a witch.

"You are the witch who was invited to the Feast of Starlight." Thranduil says, looking me up and down. He comes closer to me. Investigating me.

It's okay, Enchantment. How hard can it be to talk to an Elven king? I look him in the eye and say, "Yes, King Thranduil. Um, anyways," a nervous chuckle escapes, "My men are out there. A spider was attacking them and—"

"I've sent some of my best guards out there to retrieve them—and kill the spider if it's not already dead. You are a witch, correct?" he cuts me off. I stand a bit straighter. I cannot believe I said 'um'. It's over with now anyways. Without a thought, I take a quick glance at his son and then the high ceiling. Seeing as it is a cave kingdom, I would expect no different.

He must've noticed my curiosity towards his look-alike because he looks at the boy and then back at me to say, "That is my son, Legolas. We've heard so much about you. What is it that you can do? Witch-wise of course." It almost seems he's somehow fascinated with me.

I look at Riharu. Right now, I don't even know what I can do. I wish I would've just stayed home. "You're fine. . . Just, humor him." Riharu tells me through his mind.

I breathe in through my nose, steadying myself a bit more. "I can move things without touching it. I can read minds and auras. I can even do shields and forcefields around people sometimes. The list goes on and on, but I don't wish to bore you with boring things about me." I say. My eyes never left King Thranduil's.

"Boring things? Quite the contrary. Maybe over the feast tonight I can get to know even more about you." he smirks, and not in a flirty way. "Legolas, show them to where they'll be staying for the time being."

Riharu jumps in to say, "What about our men? I cannot rest until I know they've been found."

"Do not worry. My men will find them. When they arrive, I'll be sure to let someone inform you." Thranduil responds.

Legolas looks at me, gesturing for me to follow him with his graceful hand. Riharu and I follow him down complex, complicated halls. I try not looking down for the fear of falling down into the darkness below us. The twisted paths make me dizzy.

We follow the Elf until we make it to a room. Legolas looks at Riharu and says, "This is where you will be staying with the other guards." But what if they're dead? I don't want to believe it. . . I can't. Riharu gives me one last look before going into his temporary room. Legolas then takes me to another room not too far away.

I walk in, a little cautious of it all. Behind me, Legolas says, "I see you didn't bring clothes. I can go get you some."

I turn around to face him and tell him, "It's alright. I won't be here for long. What I'm wearing is fine. A change of clothes was on the packing donkey. . . Which is probably dead now by that spi-spider."

Not good, not good! Did I really just stutter?

He draws his eyebrows together and says, "You are afraid of spiders." That seemed more like a statement than question. He clears his throat softly and adds, "I heard in a tale that witches have something called power names. It defines who they are for the most part, right?"

"Well, kind of. Mine is Enchantment. But don't worry, it doesn't really work on Elves right now."

"Right now?"

"I'm still pretty young. My powers still have much progressing to do." I tell him, smiling. I really can't help it, he's interesting. I've never been this close to an Elf before. Never seen such . . . perfection. I didn't even realize how hard I was staring into his light sapphire eyes.

He cleared his throat, taking me out of my trance. "Well, I must get going. When I'm not shooting arrows, I'm doing something else. It was nice meeting you, Lady Enchantment." he tells me before starting to walk out.

"Bye." I say to his back. And like that, he's gone. His aura was incomprehensible. I have no idea what's going on with his emotions. Maybe they just aren't meant to be read.


	5. Ch 5: Sentimental Moments

**Chapter 5: Sentimental Moments**

**_~Riharu~_**

She seemed sort of spellbound by that Elfling. She really sucked at hiding her feelings and thoughts. Shouldn't I be worried about the guards we left in the woods instead of Enchantment who has the safety of these walls? I know I'm just a guard and she's a princess but. . .

She's kind and beautiful. She isn't self-centered like most Witches, and that's a good sign. She said butterflies pranced around in her stomach when I was next to her. It was in her mind that she said this. But still. She said it.

I'm just lying there on the bed when I hear a knock on the door. I get up to answer it and, to my complete surprise, it's Enchantment.

"Enchantment?" I ask, accidentally forgetting the "lady". I quickly correct myself, "I mean Lady Enchantment! I'm terribly sorry."

She just laughs and lets herself in, closing the door with my hand still on it. See? Way too nice to a lowly guard like me. She looks up at me, craning her neck just a little bit, and says, "It's okay. I imagine you know why I'm here?"

I walk over to the bed to take a seat. After taking a deep breath in, I say, "The jewel."

"Read my mind." she says, taking a seat next to me. She smiles at me, waiting for my incite or getting ready to vent. . . I'm not sure.

"Well, Lady Enchantment, there are a bunch of guards under this roof. They are definitely wary of everything. I mean, they are Elves after all."

"Of course. Where do you think I could find the jewel?" she asks me with her soft eyes. Strangely, I could melt right here under her gaze.

"Why don't you ask Legolas?" The words just slipped. Why would I say that? How hard is it to mask your frustration at her and him, Riharu?

The next five seconds tears me down slowly in tension. She just stares at me. Her lips slowly drawing apart as she's trying to piece together what all of this is about.

She finally stands up and looks at the door. Why won't she talk to me? Is she waiting for an apology? Still facing away from me, she says, "I didn't know you felt that way." She turns to me swiftly, folding her arms at her chess with a quizzical look but still vulnerable almost, "Actually, how do you feel? About me that is."

I stand also. She doesn't need to know anything about my feelings towards her. As long as I keep masking it, she will never know. It's for the better. Her response would just hurt me more. I know she doesn't exactly feel the same. Ever since we were little I was always giddy around her. Then we were teens and I cared for her more than as a friend. Something inside me changed and I started to like her more and more. But we've grown and it's our first time seeing each other in years.

As I'm lost in thought, she turns back toward the door, obviously thinking about leaving. I put my hand on her shoulder and turn her around. She looks so shocked by my action. Like she doesn't know whether to slap me or yell at me for getting all too comfortable.

I tell her, "Look—I didn't mean it. Just. . . we'll find it together, okay?" She just nods. I pick up my weapon belt, heading for the exit but turn away from the door to tell her, "First, I must find out if they have found our men." I walk out of the room, down the winding halls and down some steps. I don't know where I'm going but I must see to it that my guards are brought in safely. They have families to go home to.

_**~Enchantment~**_

He must find the guards and I must find that jewel. But it was really weird when he told me that I should ask Legolas. Was he jealous? I just want to take my mind off all of that. It's crazy as a matter of fact. A guard whom I'm not supposed to fall in love with because of his rank believes that I am falling in love with an Elf also whom I'm not supposed to fall in love with because of his race. At this point, I think I'll just stay away from love.

I walk out of his room and into the halls. I'm going to find that jewel. And I'm going to leave unnoticed, with that jewel in hand. Whether I have to use my powers or weapons or trickery, I'll get that jewel. Good thing I had my bow and quiver on me instead of the packing donkey. Along with my sword, daggers, and two small axes.

Now I find it kind of pathetic how I didn't use it when we encountered that spider. No matter how scared I was, I still could've shot an arrow or two.

Even though there are no windows, everything is lit brightly. Actually, maybe Legolas could help me out. I'll just have to hide my true intentions. I have no idea how I'm going to do this, but I can try.

I walk through halls, rooms, across tiny bridges . . . yep . . . I'm lost.

To my rescue of being lost for almost 15 minutes, I see an elvish girl and ask her where I can find Legolas. She says he went into the forest and that I can wait in the dining area. She points it out and I make my way to the dining area.

I sit at a table, waiting for Legolas. What am I even going to say when he passes through here?

'Where is the Klobi Jewel?'

He'll think I'm crazed. From friends to potential enemies. That's when I see him and my guards. . . and Riharu. Legolas is talking to some elvish girl with a bow. Well, she's definitely not like most girls. My guards look like they got lost in a freaking tornado. Riharu looks happy to have found the guards. How long was I lost?

Legolas notices me and then Riharu does. Getting unbelievably nervous, I stand up and start to walk away. Then I turn back around to at least check on the guards who was willing to give up their lives for me. But I get really nervous again when I see Legolas and Riharu in the same place at the same time, that I turn around once more. Okay! Now I look like a fool. I hear Riharu tell Legolas that he'll get me. No-no-no! Should I run? I start to walk away but I'm too late.

Riharu appears in front of me. He starts to laugh. He struggles to stop himself, when he does, he says, "Was that a little dance you learned?"

I laugh sarcastically. I turn around 180 degrees and then turn back to Riharu, copying my actions from earlier. He covers his stomach, laughing wildly. Not able to keep it in anymore, I laugh too.

"Eat lunch with us." he says after calming himself down. He gestures to where Legolas, the girl, and the two guards are now sitting. Wow, they move fast.

"I would love to. . . but I've got to find Klobi before the Feast of Starlight so that way I can steal it during the feast." I say very low.

"And you will. With my help, remember?"

"Okay. I guess."

We walk to grab some food and sit down at the table with Legolas and the rest of them. I sit in between Riharu and Jui, but I'm right across from Legolas, who's sitting next to the elvish girl. She's sitting next to Koir.

The girl is really pretty. She has red, long hair. A small braid goes a long way down on top of her hair that is hanging. Green eyes. No doubt this is Legolas's future wife.

She sees me looking at her and says, "I'm Tauriel. I'm the Captain of the Mirkwood Elven Guard." She looks at my hair, and adds, "Wow. Only the highest of Elves and Wizards have silver hair. But yours is so curly and long. How is that?"

"I was born with this hair, unfortunately." I say and start eating some soup.

"Not unfortunately. Your hair is very beautiful." Legolas says out of nowhere. He cracks the smallest smile ever, barely noticeable. I can feel Riharu tense up beside me at Legolas's comment and smile. Riharu opens his mouth, about to say something. I stomp his foot. The face he makes at me is oh, so priceless.

"So have you two ever been in battle?" Jui asks the two Elves. They both nod.

"Have you ever been in one, princess?" Tauriel asks me. Is she cracking some subliminal joke at me? I feel like she's asking that because I am—in fact—a princess and she thinks I'm fragile and needy. Not my fault she isn't princess material. Riharu bumps my shoulder. Probably listening to my thoughts, yet again.

"Well, depends on what kind of battle. I've been in a singing battle before." I smile, hiding my want to jump across the table and choke the perfect little red-haired Elf.

"I didn't know you could sing." Koir says after being inactive for so long.

"Yeah, and I write songs too."

"And she's skilled with a bow and arrow. A sword too. She's just not ordered to fight. But she's trained in case it's urgent." Riharu adds. Even the Elves get a little shocked at my supposed skills. But how would Riharu know? I've never trained with him before. Is he keeping tabs on me?

Everyone eats a little more. Okay, I'm not about to get anything from Legolas. Plan B. "Legolas, where is your father? I need to talk to him really quick." I ask Legolas. Why not get information from the source itself?

"He's in his bedroom. I'll show you the way." Legolas says, getting up from the table. He tells Tauriel something in Elvish and she goes away. I tell Riharu to take the guards to where they'll be staying in Spanish. Riharu does as ordered. Legolas just looks at me in astonishment.

"What?" I ask him.

"That's a beautiful language. That's it."

"Thanks. Um, should we go?" I tell him, attempting to end the little conversation since time is not on my side. He nods and starts walking. I follow very closely. Maybe a little too close. I can feel his warmth.

We're walking, hopefully getting close to King Thranduil's room, when Legolas decides to break the silence. He says, "If he seems agitated, it's because a creature named Gollum attacked him."

"Oh, I'm sure I'll be fine. I'm used to people talking to me in a mean demeanor. But I'm not saying he will!"

He just chuckles and says, "So, you can sing?"

"Yes. According to a lot of people back home, I can sing very well."

"That's wonderful."

"Is Tauriel your significant other?" I swear, sometimes I never think about what I'm about to say!

"No. Why would you think that?"

"I don't know. She's pretty."

"Yes, but she is just a friend."

"Hey, how come I never see your mother around?"

He looks down. Oh no. Grief and a feeling of being lost clouds his aura.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know. I'm sure she was wonderful."

"I would hope so. I don't have many memories of her. She was killed when I was young."

"Sorry. We can change the subject. Was the spider killed?"

He chuckles softly and says, "Yes, it was slain. Why do you wish to change the subject to a terrible fear of yours?"

"Because it's better than discussing your hurt at the loss of your mother." I say softly. I almost whisper it. I like to make people happy, not sad by bringing up terrible periods in their life.

After I see he's not responding, probably lost in thought, I ask, "Well, what are you afraid of?"

"Balrogs. Most Elves are."

"I've heard of them before but I've never seen one."

"And hopefully you won't, Lady Enchantment."

"Hopefully. So are spiders something common in Mirkwood? If so, maybe I should be on my way back home." I laugh a little at the last part.

"Yes, they are. Do not worry. I can protect you from any spider. That way, you can stay longer." He smiles. But it soon fades after he realized what he just said.

He's such a nice Elf. We can stay friendly if he doesn't find out that I'm the one who stole the jewel. If I steal it. These Elves aren't my problem, so why should I steal something my mother wants? Not at all me. After talking to Legolas and the Elvish girl who helped me find my way, and maybe even Thranduil, I'm not sure I even want to steal the Klobi Jewel. I never really did anyways.

We reach silver double doors. It's really big with white stained glass. The perfect privacy. It has swivel lines and swirly designs around the ends and in the middle. When we walk in, I'm in even more awe. A beautiful king-sized bed with a fabric roof lay in the middle of the room. Two bookshelves on either side of the room. A candle lit chandelier above a round table that's far off to the right of the room. His own bathroom. Of course his own bathroom but shiny brown floor? Sheesh. Couldn't this king at least make the dining area look as grand as this? Talk about self-centered. All these beautiful things. . . but no Thranduil.

"Where is he?" I turn around to ask Legolas.

"He was here earlier. Wait here. I'll go and get him." He tells me before leaving. He likes wearing that serious face. I wonder if Elves smile a lot. Who knows? But he's gone. Now's my chance.

I start to snoop around. I open a chest full of letters and . . . tiaras. He wears tiaras? Not wanting to waste more time, I look in his closet. A bunch of dressy robes and a couple of boots. I dig in deeper, wanting to find that cursed jewel. Needing to find that jewel. I pull out a blue locket instead. A sapphire with white sparkles scattered over the blue, a dim black circle on the ends. It acted just as a moon. Could this be the jewel? Is it just part of a locket?

I slide my fingers across the stone and then it glows. It pulsates. I watch the glow die down and rise up, die down and rise up. I take my fingers off and it stops glowing. I feel major vibes from this locket. I open it up only to find a drawing of an Elf woman. It's in Thranduil's closet, she's an Elf, she's pretty with long hair. . . This must be his wife.

I hear a gasp behind me and my spirit almost jumps out of my body. Oh no.

Thranduil and Legolas are standing in the doorway. Legolas walks closer and says, "What are you‑"

"Thief!" Thranduil yells, cutting his son off. Legolas closes his eyes and breathes in. Thranduil walks very close to me, gently pushing Legolas out of the way. 'Think, Enchantment, think!' I yell to myself inside.

"Yo-your Majesty, I-I can explain."

"Be my guest!" The anger on his face is terrifying. Maybe I should stop worrying about being scared of spiders and start being more scared of Thranduil's wrath. I just stare at him. Frozen in fear. "Why were you snooping around! What are your true intentions?" He yells at me again.

"I heard something in your closet. Um, m-multiple whispers. So I-I opened it. So yeah, I did that and—uh, and I saw something glowing at the bottom underneath a few things. So I picked it up," A sweat bullet slides down my face but I continue, "Th-that's another one of my powers. I can hear the spirits attached to an item. This locket was your wife's. I was just answering her call. I'm sorry. It will never happen again." It was a lie, but I pray to the stars, it's one that can save my butt. I start to hand the locket to him and he jerks it out of my hand.

"I don't believe you." He says, his tone lowering a little. But now it's just downright frightening.

"Ada—" Legolas says. An elvish father. Maybe I should start using my language more. Enchantment! Would you please focus on the situation right now?!

"No, Legolas! She speaks a lie." Thranduil shouts, taking me out of my argument with myself.

"I do not! If I should lie about this, then you are welcomed to burn me alive at the stake!" I yell, getting louder with every word. The shock on their faces would be priceless if I wasn't in such of a dire situation.

I got their attention, now, to make them believe me. I start to tear up. I tell them, tears streaming down my face, "Go on! Please burn me! My aunt was burned at the stake. I taught myself not to let it scare me. I tell you that I can feel your wife's spirit, and you repay me by believing me to be a thief! How undeniably rude! I have been through so much that I don't even care anymore. You can take my life and rid me of my misery, or you can let me live and just believe the truth that I speak!"

Thranduil is just as speechless as ever. Legolas starts walking towards me. I'm starting to believe my own lie that I want to be comforted by him. I back away. One foot, and then the other. I don't want to hurt him verbally, so I'll just send him a message with my body language. I poured so many emotions into what I said that now it's just flowing with my movement. He turns around and starts speaking to his father in Elvish. I start to walk pass them and then I see something. . . A tear trickle down Legolas's face. Why is he crying over that? Was it that deep?

I make it to the door with one foot out of the threshold when Thranduil says, "You can stay. And there's no need for you to burn. . . I believe you. Please stay for the feast." When he said he believes me, he said it so soft that now it hurts me that I lied like that.

I made the scene, I need to finish it with a bang. I pause for a few seconds. Counting to six. Trying to settle my sob hiccups. And then. . . I simply walk out. Neither of them come after me. I head to Riharu, Jui, and Koir's room. I'm positive that was the jewel.


	6. Ch 6: Time to Hightail It Outta Here

**Chapter 6: Time To Hightail It Outta Here**

I rush down the halls to Riharu's room. It's great that I don't have to worry about lifting my short traveling dress off the ground. I make it to their room and knock on the door like a maniac. Riharu opens the door and I rush in.

"Enchantment. What's going on? Are you okay?" He says while looking me over. He's always forgetting the "lady". He's definitely not like most guards.

I nod and catch my breath. I say, "I think I found the jewel. It's part of a locket. But I almost got caught." Jui and Koir's eyes go wide when I say the last part. I almost forgot they were staying in here, too.

"What exactly happened? I need details." Riharu says, starting to pace.

"I'll show you. Open up your minds to me. Okay?" I tell them all. Jui is the first to nod. Soon, I can feel the energy of them all. I pass on my memory of what happened. I give them the image, sounds, and feelings. They close their eyes feeling it all.

"W-what? What do we do now?" Riharu asks me, stumbling over his words.

"How many hours do we have before the feast?" I ask them.

"The sun has settled. I'd say an hour, your Highness." Jui answers, sitting on the bed.

I start to pace. Okay, I've been through too much to leave without that jewel. I continue pacing and say, "Well, if I steal it, it's possible they'll think it was me. Even with other Witches and Men across Middle Earth here. So that would mean: We have to immediately leave once I get it. But there's no guarantee that Elven guards won't be on the hunt for us. They might even have guards patrolling where we need to exit!"

"Your Highness, most of them will be too drunk to even walk after us if they are on duty. I heard about what happens at the Feast of Starlight. Which is why we should stay away from their wine. If it can get Elves with such a high tolerance for getting wasted drunk, it'll only be a matter of seconds for us." Koir jumps in.

Then Jui stands up to say, "When will we leave?"

"Once I retrieve the jewel. Jui and Koir go wait by Riharu's and my horse, and please try to get most of the things I brought here even if it is little. Be sure to grab some food and water for our travel back home." They do as ordered and are on their way.

I face Riharu, "Okay. You and I will get the jewel. You'll stay in between the party and Thranduil's room to warn me when someone is coming my way."

I start to leave to go to my room and prepare when Riharu asks, "How should I warn you?"

"Do it with your mind. Remember, mind communication? You read my thoughts all the time." I chuckle at the end. "Bye for now. We'll meet at the feast. I must show my face so they don't jump to conclusions all so fast." I continue. Riharu looks down and nods.

And I must see Legolas one last time.

I walk out into the halls.

~/\\\~

The hour is upon us. It's go time. I change into a black dress that ends at my ankles—I don't know who gave me the extra clothing but I'm grateful. It's short sleeved with some of my chest showing under a heart shaped hole that ends high enough. I throw on a grey cloak in case I don't have time to put it on when I'm escaping.

I grab a paper, pen, and ink, for I have decided to write Legolas a farewell letter. I want him to know I'm innocent in all of this. Well, I'm not, but he doesn't nor does he need to know that. I would like to think that I have at least one Elf friend. I begin writing. I write what I feel. Whatever comes to mind. And just like that, I'm done. I hope he reads it.

I grab things like my weapon belt and bow with it's quiver. I'll just give it to Riharu when I see him so that they don't question me even more. I make sure not to forget the letter. With everything I need, I make my way to the feast. My last feast here.

If things go wrong, maybe my last feast ever.

~/\\\~

I see Riharu at the stairs to the feast. I quickly tell him, "Here Riharu. Can you hold my things?"

"Yes my lady, but I really don't know about this. I'm just worried for you is all." He says, while getting my things. Really, it isn't much. He can just rock the weapon belt around his waist and the bow and quiver over his back. He's worried but not near as much as me. I'm going to use my magic and it may take all the juice out of me depending on what I do, but I have to. I plan to locate the locket with my magic. I just hope I'm strong and skilled enough.

"It'll be okay, Riharu. Now I must go to the feast. Remember, get between here and his room." I tell him.

He nods and walks away. He's disappeared around the corners of the hall. Now I'm a bit more worried. I walk through the doors of where the Feast of Starlight is being held.

There's lots of fine wine and even finer food. Many Elves and even other races. Men, Witches, and a select few of Dwarves. The large room that looks like it could stretch on forever is lit brightly. The color bounces off of everyone's face and glittery clothes. Great, I'm the only one who looks out of place. Like I'm up to no good. Dressed in black and ready to attack.

There are tables scattered everywhere and a very long one far back. I suppose that's where Thranduil and Legolas will be sitting for the most part. They're there now. I look up to see a hole in the cave roof, revealing the stars and moon. If I had practiced how to use my energy source more, meaning the moon, I could just put everybody to sleep or freeze them and then get back to my mission. But no. Not a moment later, to my complete displeasure, Tauriel waves me over to the long table.

I want to pretend like I didn't see it and just walk the other way, but I literally stared her in the face as she did it. No turning back now. I walk over to the table. Thranduil, Legolas, Tauriel, and more Elves are sitting there. I'm guessing noble Elves of high rank. I take a seat next to Legolas, who is sitting mighty close to Thranduil. Right next to Thranduil's seat at the end of the table.

Thranduil is the first to speak. After he takes a sip of his wine, he says, "Magnificent, isn't it?" Arrogant, aren't you?

"Yes, your Majesty. Very." I tell him. An Elf starts speaking to Thranduil in their language. I turn a little more to Legolas, hand him the folded letter, and say, "Read it later, okay? Like really, really later. Preferably after the feast. I'm just going to go and find Riharu. He's probably outside, just waiting in the hall." Legolas looks at the letter and then me. Before he has the chance to say anything, I quickly make my way to the exit.

As I get closer to Thranduil's room, my stomach is in knots and I feel anxious. I just want this to be over with. It's getting tiresome. I pass Riharu. He looks at me with such worry in his eyes that it almost hurts my heart. No would she worry about me that much. It's just putting stress on him. I just nod. If I talk to him now, it might just make him more worrisome and not so sure if it's a good idea. But it's the best that I have.

I slowly creep into Thranduil's room. I walk over to the closet. He couldn't have hid it elsewhere, right? I open the closet and dig my claws deep into it. I search and search but there is no locket to be found. "Okay. I can just use my powers. All I have to do is focus my energy on the locket's energy." I whisper to myself. I walk all around the room. Tapping into my spirit guide, hoping to find the locket's connection. It glowed when I touched it. I just need to touch its glow with my energy. And I need to now. I can feel the dizziness and headache creeping up on me from using my powers.

Then I feel it. My spirit mind entangles its hands in the locket. It's in the wall by the bed. I tap on the wall by the bed. Then I start knocking. That's when I hear a hollow place in the wall. I trace its shape and then very carefully pull the slab of wall out. I see the locket. I start to grab it when I hear Riharu's voice in my head, "Get out of there! Legolas is coming your way!"

I quickly put the slab back into the wall and drop the locket in my dress. I then run over to the bathroom and lock myself in. I don't want him to see me. It'll ruin everything! Not Legolas. Why not someone else?

I can barely hear him in the other part of the room. He moves like a cat and is quiet like a mouse. He knocks on the door and asks, "Who is in there?" I decide not to answer. If only there was a window to jump out of. Then. . . I hear a second voice.

"Legolas? What are you doing in here?" The voice asks. I think it's Riharu! Thank the Valar.

"I could ask you the same."

"I was just looking for a bathroom that was close."

"Well, this one is occupied. By whom, I do not know." Legolas says. Then he knocks on the door again. I'm being as quiet as possible that I'm hardly breathing. My heart could stop any moment now.

"Okay. An Elf at the party wishes to speak with you, says it's horribly important."

"Then I guess I should leave."

"I will be right behind you."

I wait a few more minutes before opening the door to leave. I immediately see Riharu. He walks up to me and . . . hugs me. I pull away after a second or three. Or maybe a minute. What? I didn't want to be rude.

"Lady Enchantment, you're okay. Thank the stars." He says after I've pulled away.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just call me Channie, okay?" I say.

"As you wish, but we need to go." He says before pulling my hand and leading me out of the room.

We go down long halls and we try to be as invisible as possible. We make it outside to the stables. We walk up to Jui and Koir, who are next to our horses.

Jui sees me and asks, "Did you get it?"

"Yes. Let's go. Hurry." I tell them. We all hop onto the horses. Koir and I are on Lietha, and Riharu and Jui are on the other horse. We ride to the gates and have them opened up with a mind controlling spell. Once they fall out of it, they put up their bows but Riharu and I hit them with a temporary paralysis spell. We speed past them.

We ride into the night.

~/\\\~

**_~Legolas~_**

The feast is finally over. I walk to my room. When I get there, I lock my door and go to change into something more comfortable. I lie on the bed but I'm not ready to sleep. Elves don't need much sleep. We could go days without it. And right now, sleep is the last thing I can do. There's so many questions that are unanswered.

Why did that guard, Riharu I think his name was, lie about someone wanting to talk with me? Who was in Ada's bathroom? What did Enchantment write? Why did she write it? Maybe those last two questions can be answered when I read it. I think I'll read it now. I open it up and read:

This is Enchantment. But of course, you already know that. I think. I hope. Anyways, I have to leave. Or had. I'm not so good with my tenses. There's someone in your home that wishes to steal that locket. Not me, and that's what I need you to know. I had to leave because I knew Thranduil would think it was me. I do not wish to be imprisoned unfairly. I really want you to know that you were becoming a great friend. I really liked you. Makuahine (Mother) always said how mean and terrible Elves could be. But. . . you proved her wrong. Thanks for that. We won't ever see each other again unless a war against our races. And that's what I want to stop. Okay, Legolas, this is getting too long. Thanks for being a friend. Thanks for everything. Adiós para siempre. (this means goodbye forever by the way), Legolas.

I just stare at the page, full of words. My heart aches, my brain hurts. She thought I was her friend. I was so stupid not to be open with her. She. . . she was really nice and. . . gorgeous. . . like a sweet angel. She was friendly and made my heart race against the tides.

Why couldn't she just tell me this? She didn't have to leave. I would have made sure Ada didn't think it was her who took the locket. The locket. . . She said someone was going to steal the locket.

I should go to see Ada (Elven Father) but my feet don't want to move. I just want to think about her. Her silver hair. Her dimples. Her bright smile. Her full lips. Her gentle brown eyes. Her everything. I know that one day I will have an arranged marriage, but if it has to be anyone, I would want it to be her. She also said goodbye forever. I don't want it to be forever. I will ride to her kingdom just to see her if I have to. She may have liked me as a friend, but I really liked her as more. Like her. . .

Ada would never allow it. Even if she is not an Elf, she's still immortal. It's possible to marry her, right? No, I can't think about that. Once an Elf sets his mind to something, there's no telling how far an Elf will go. Our emotions run high. Every emotion is deeper, longer, stronger, and overall more complex than that of a human's or even witch's. We could even die of a broken heart.

I need to stop thinking about her or I may never leave to confront Ada. I slide off the bed and go to Ada's room.

~/\\\~

The anger on his face. It looks as if he wants to slit someone's throat.

"It's not here! Are you positive she didn't take it!" Ada yells at me.

"I am not positive. I just know that she wouldn't do it."

"Do you have any clue who would do it then, since it's not your little pretend wife?!" he snarls. I've never seen him this angry before. He's cold, not vicious. This is all so new. My pretend wife? He's never poked jokes at me either.

"There was someone in your bathroom. Then Enchantment's guard came to tell me someone wanted to speak with me." I shrug, very un-prince like of me.

"Has it ever occurred to you that maybe, just maybe, Enchantment was the one in the bathroom and her guard was covering for her?" he yells.

"No! It wasn't her! It couldn't have been her! This is why she left, to avoid your certainty that it was her." I tell him, my tone rising, matching his. I'm not going to stand here and let him accuse her without her here to defend herself. It's just not right.

"Oh! I'm happy you made a friend but open your eyes for a second, Legolas," He retorts, getting closer to me. "She took that locket, and I know it."

I clench my jaw, "Maybe you just misplaced it, Father."

"If it wasn't bad enough that Gollum escaped, now someone has stolen my locket!" He just turns around and goes back to the wall in which he hid the locket. "Leave!" He yells with his back to me.

I do exactly just that. I don't have time for this. I will not let him add on to the bad mood I'm already in.


	7. Ch 7: Love's the Word

**Chapter 7: Love's The Word**

**_~Enchantment~_**

Over the hills, through the grass, under the clouds. We've made it back after a couple days of traveling. Before we make it back to the village, for me the castle, we switch horses. Jui and Koir said they'll get a head start while Riharu and I catch up. I was nervous when they made this plan. We're insight of our homes but it could be 20 minutes before we get there. 20 minutes I have alone with Riharu.

Riharu controls Lietha while I ride on the back. Lietha is in a slow walk so I don't have to hold on to Riharu. Surprisingly, I'm the first to break the silence.

"How come when you saved me from being caught, you never asked me if I got the locket?" I ask him while looking at the trees above us.

"Because I just wanted to get you out of there, Channie."

I laugh, "I forgot I told you to call me that. You can say Channie or Chan. Either one is fine."

"Hmm, Chan, I like that."

"Just be sure to address me as Lady Enchantment in the public. But when we're just by ourselves, Chan is completely fine." I smile. I feel like a lot of weight has been lifted off of my shoulders now that we're home with the jewel.

"Hey, Chan?"

"Yeah, Riharu?"

"After you turn the jewel in or whatever, will you please meet me at the Coastal Reefs?"

"That place where the water is crystal clear blue with nice soothing waves and if you go out there at a certain time you'll see whales jump out of the water from afar?"

"That's the one. Be there after sunset. You should get some rest first."

I lay my head on his back and pretend to snore. He laughs. Besides my brothers and a select few servants, I feel like he's the only one I can be myself around. He makes me smile and laugh. He makes me happy.

I pick my head up and ask, "Did you read that?"

"You're happy around me. Come to the spot and I can show you how to cover up your thoughts and mask your energy field better." I forgot energy fields is technically where you can read someone's emotions. But I like to call it an aura. Aura is a prettier word.

"If I am not held up or an emergency doesn't happen, I will happily hop there."

He laughs again. Geez, I'm not even that funny.

We finally make it into the tropical village. Riharu takes me to the castle. I slide off of Lietha and grab the weapons Riharu held for me this whole time.

"Please return her to her stables. I must go," I look up and tell him.

"Of course. You know where the spot is located, right?" he asks me.

"Yes. I used to go there to make songs. Not to mention, most fiestas would be held there." (Party or feasts.)

"Okay then. Bye for now."

"Adiós, Riharu." (**Goodbye.**)

~/\\\~

I take a bath. I put on a green shirt with floral flower designs on it. I throw on some white leggings with white winter boots. I put on a flower crown, and soon my outfit for today is finished. Well more for tonight. I don't need to rest. I'm kind of in a restless mood right now.

Mother and Father wishes to see me in the dining room. I didn't give them the locket yet. I don't think they were too worried about me. Just worried if I got the jewel or not. It's a possibility that I've accepted.

I slowly but surely make my way to the dining room. When I walk through the doors, my brothers' faces light up along with mine. Aponsay is the first to run up to me and hug me.

"Oh, how I've missed my brother!" I tell him. Juel clears his throat. I hug him too and say, "But just as much as I've missed this one." Not forgetting my little brother, I walk over to him and pull him in a hug. "Don't worry, I've probably missed you more." Jakara smiles when I tell him that.

"Darling, come sit." Mother says, patting a chair next to hers. I walk over to the chair that she wants me to sit in.

"Padre, no te vi antes de que te fueras." (**Father, I didn't see you before I left.**) I tell Father when I see him.

"A new interest for your language I see."

"Yes, you could say that." I tell him, grabbing a piece of bread and pola.

Mother clears her throat and asks me, "Well, did you get the jewel?"

I hand it to her and say, "Yes, but it is a part of a locket. I went through much trouble trying to retrieve this, so tell me, what do you plan on doing with it?"

She touches the jewel but it doesn't light up. That's peculiar. After examining it some more, she looks up and tells me, "It will inform me if you are the Chosen One. If you aren't, then it must be another witch. Give me your hand." I do as I am told. When my fingers come into contact with the jewel, it glows radiantly.

"So, you are the Chosen One." Juel says.

"Wait. I'm undeniably confused right now. What is the Chosen One?" I ask no one in particular. I just want some answers.

"I will inform you of it all later. For now, just eat your meal." Mother says. After a minute of staring at it, she excuses herself and leaves. Father too.

The Chosen One? What is the Chosen One? A powerful witch or something? Was stealing that the only way to find out? Is that the only thing it can do?

"What was all of that about?" Jakara asks.

"The Chosen One, I'm guessing," Aponsay responds.

"I'd like to know too," I tell them.

"Who cares? Let's just eat up." Juel says, getting a little too excited for me. I laugh at his enthusiasm even if it's just over food.

"So what are we all going to do tonight? You know, as a celebration for our lovely sister here?" Aponsay says, pointing to me.

"Let's throw our own fiesta!" Jakara exclaims.

"I don't know what you guys are going to do but I have somewhere to be tonight." I say. I go on to say, "And it doesn't involve any of you. I don't want you meddling in it."

"You have a date or something?" Juel asks. My cheeks burn bright red.

Aponsay notices and says, "A date? No! You don't get to date." Everyone at the table laughs loudly. Except Aponsay of course.

"Okay: You don't get to tell me if I get to date, and no, it isn't a date. No courtship will be happening tonight," I take a couple of strawberries and get up, "It's my life, I'm going to live it as I please." I start walking out, but before I do, I turn around and throw a strawberry at Aponsay. He starts getting up but I run out of there as fast as I can, all the while laughing uncontrollably.

~/\\\~

The sun has finally settled and the butterflies have started to rise in my belly. A blue butterfly circles me and flies off west. Maybe I am the Chosen One. Since I can make butterflies in my stomach fly right out.

I had decided to take a nap after all. A nap right under my special tree I would go to—for crying under when I was younger. But now it's time to meet Riharu. I raise myself up and start walking to the Coastal Reefs. I wonder if he changed his clothes. What will we do? Will we sing songs once I get there? Maybe swim? I really need to stop asking myself questions, it just makes me more uneasy.

I arrive there. I search for him. I look farther out, and I see him sitting by the shore. I walk over to him. I didn't even realize how fast I was walking. Usually when I'm nervous about something, I walk slow with my head down. I sneak up behind him and slam my hands down on both of his shoulders and shout, "Boo!"

He gets so spooked. I begin to laugh so loud and hard. I literally start wheezing in laughter. He laughs also and gets up. "I'm sorry. I just had to." I voice out to him.

"You're in a good mood all of a sudden."

"I guess I'm just happy to be back home. Definitely to be with my brothers." I say, smiling.

The next thing he did was just as unexpected as me scaring him. He picks me up and gently throws me on the ground. Well, as gently as throwing someone down gets. Once I'm on the ground, he starts tickling me. Very unfortunate for me since I am ticklish practically everywhere.

"No! Stop!" I say in between laughs. I laugh so much that a tear trickles down my left cheek.

"Please, Riharu. You're . . . killing . . . me here!" I laugh more.

He stops and sits me up. We sit on the blanket that's over the sand. We sit in silence for a few minutes. Both of us trying to make up something to say.

"So what now?" I'm the first to talk.

"Let's play a game."

"Okay. Do tell." I say, getting excited.

"We can ask each other anything, and we have to answer truthfully. No matter what. Do not worry my lady, I don't judge," he says. I laugh at how he goofily speaks the last sentence.

"Alright, me first. Is there someone you love in your life? Or someone you used to love? Basically, I'm asking if you've ever had a significant other."

He just sits there thinking for a moment. Finally, he says, "There was no one I ever really loved before, besides my family of course. But now, there is someone. I just don't know how she feels about me."

I take his hands in mines and tell him, "Well, personally, one would be a fool not to like you. You're great. You're amazing. If she doesn't like you, there's always other girls. And don't tell her I said anything, but, she must be really, really, stupid not to love you back. If she doesn't love you that is."

He chuckles and asks me my question, "Okay, my turn. Did you like that Elfling back in Mirkwood?" I draw my eyebrows together. Why does he always ask about Legolas? He just can't seem to leave the subject alone.

"I don't know. He was a nice friend while it lasted. The more the merrier, I guess. My turn, why do you always ask about Legolas?"

"I don't always ask about him."

"Don't avoid my question, Riharu." When I say this, Riharu rolls his eyes and stands up. I get up too. He starts to walk away.

I'm about to tell him to come back when he turns to me and shouts, "Maybe it's because I like you! Or even love you!"

I just stand there, shocked as ever. My feet don't want to move towards him. I had suspected he had a little crush on me, but I never really considered it.

He starts to walk back to me and fast too. When he's just a couple of inches away, he takes my head and brings it to his. My head being a little lower since I'm about five inches shorter than him. Our lips meet. His lips feel like the softness of a rose. He pulls away, staring me in my eyes. Waiting for me to say something. It was such a sweet and tender kiss. I make sure to mask my emotions and thoughts. If I'm going to tell him anything, I want it to come from my mouth, not my mind.

**_~Riharu~_**

The kiss gave me life. At this point, it's exactly what I need. Life from her to go on without her. To at least go on without her for a few hours. She doesn't know how much I need her. How much I want her. How much I love her. I was always afraid to think of that word when it came to Enchantment. Because I didn't know if she could ever love me back.

Now I can't stop thinking about her sweet, pink lips. She's my everything and she doesn't even know it. I feel stupid just standing here waiting for a response. I should have just never pulled away. Just tried to make it last forever.

After what feels like a hundred hours, she says, "Riharu." That's it? Is that really all she can say? So, she doesn't love me back. It would just break my heart for her to not ever had even considered me to become a good lover for her.

I tell her, "I think I love you, Chan. It's fine if you don't love me back. Just please love me until the sun rises again."

"Riharu, you know that we can't ever be together. But you're just great. You know that. And, to be honest, some part of me does love you. It may love you forever. I mean, it's no secret how you make me feel," she tells me, pointing to her temples. I chuckle. It's never a secret when she gets to thinking or feeling.

She goes on to say, "But it's just not possible. I am a princess, and you are a guard. A guard of the royal family. A family in which would kill you if I told them I was to marry you. And, Riharu, I don't ever want them to be mad at you. You could lose your job. I won't let that happen." Tears start coming out of her eyes. I just want to cry along with her. But I want to be there for her too.

I wipe her tears, kiss her forehead, and say, "It's okay. I promise."

She starts crying more. She says in between sobs, "My mother and father . . . can make your life miserable. They don't . . . want me to experience love for myself. That's just how much . . . they'd ra-rather me to marry a prince. I don't want them to do that to you because, well because, I love you. I love you." I think my heart stops for a second. It's those words I wanted to hear her say a long time ago.

I shush her and tell her, "I love you too. I promise it'll be okay." She hugs me tighter, burying her face in my chest. I show her down to the blanket we were once on. I lay down and lay her head down on my chest. I rub her back, trying my best to comfort her.

"I've never even experienced love before. Why does it have to hurt so bad?" she says, sounding muffled.

"Sometimes love hurts. But don't worry about it. Just worry about calming down. Listen to the waves crashing against rocks. Listen to the crickets chirping away in the forest. Listen to the wind whistling through the leaves."

She stops crying after couple of minutes.

She picks her head up and looks at me to tell me, "Do you mind if I just lay my head on your chest for an hour more?"

I smile and say, "Of course not. Be my guest."

After some time, she says, "Thank you."

"For what?" I ask.

"For being honest with me. For letting me know that you love me. For protecting me. For being there with me. For everything basically."

A smile walks across my face, "You're welcome."

A few minutes later, she's fast asleep on my chest. I never even dreamed that me confessing how I feel to her would result in this. But I'm indescribably glad it did.

~/\\\~

I wake her up and say, "It's probably midnight now. We must go. Your family may be worried about you."

She frowns and says, "They're not worried about me. They never are. Maybe my brothers once in a while but not them as a whole."

"What do you mean 'as a whole'?" I ask her.

"My mother and father could care less where I am, as long as I'm not dead. And it's not always all three of my brothers that's worried. Sometimes, it's just one. That's what I mean." After she's done explaining, she buries her head back into my chest.

I gently get up, trying not to throw her off. She stands up also.

She sighs, "So I guess we'll be on our way?" she asks me.

"Yes, unfortunately."

"Okay. Yeah, okay."

"What are we now?"

"Witches," she jokes. I know she's just trying to lighten the mood and even avoid the question. I understand how hard this is for her, but I need to know.

I laugh, "Yes. We are. But what are we relationship-wise?"

She looks down. I was a fool hoping that we could be more than just friends. I hug her and talk in her ear, "I love you. No matter what we are, I will always love you. As a friend and more. I will always protect you. I will always let you cry on my shoulder."

She just softly kisses my cheek. I wish it could last forever. She pulls away from me and says, "I don't know what we are. And, honestly, I'm really scared to think about it. For now, let's just be. . . us. I guess because, in the end, all we can be is us. Goodnight, Riharu. If you ever need me, you know where to find me." She hugs me one last time and starts to go back home.

I yell behind her, "I love you."

She keeps walking, but she yells, "Yo también te quiero." (**I love you too.**)

I walk the opposite way and immediately start to think about her.

* * *

**~ A/N ~ ****If you've managed to read this far, I wrote this when I was 14 (reaaallly young). I'm 17 now and I do believe my writing skills have improved a bit. I've always come back and forth to the story so I would say chapters 1-4, maybe 5 is when I was 14/15. I continue to grow as a writer and reading is a big help towards my writing. But I would really appreciate knowing what you think, constructive criticism, or even totally unrelated reviews :). It helps to know someone reads my work and maybe even likes it. Also, I do plan to go back and fix mistakes and make it a little less cliche & cringey ( "i lOvE yOU" if you get my reference) sometime in the future if you're worried. Almost forgot, if the formatting looks a little wonky and there's major mistakes or inconsistency with it, I did write this on Microsoft Word and this website is very new to me - in the publishing and editing portion anyways. Just let me know if it looks weird so I can see if it's fixable. Thanks for reading!**


	8. Ch 8: A Heartbreaking Training

**Chapter 8: A Heartbreaking Training**

_**~Enchantment~**_

I wake up usually early. The sun is barely in the sky. Maybe because I got so much sleep with Riharu last night. Riharu. . .

I almost forgot about everything that happened that night. He loves me. I never thought anyone would tell me that. And Riharu? The boy I least expected? And I said that I love him back. I do. . . but. . . I think I made a mistake. I would never be allowed to be with him. And when he realizes that, it'll break his heart.

If I run away from Lunaleve, maybe I can be with him. Do I really want to be with him? I feel as if I do.

I sit up and throw the sheets over my head. I sit cross-legged and covered up. I need to meditate. Meditation always helps, right? I meditate for a few minutes until it just seems pointless. I lazily slide out the bed and walk to mistress Lillian's room. She always talks about love. Maybe she can help me.

I walk down the corridors in last night's outfit. I make it to the servants' hall and find my way to Lillian's room. When I make it to her door, I knock softly. I don't want to wake anybody else.

She opens the door in her nightgown. Her eyes go wide and she asks, "Your Highness? What are you doing up at this hour? But please come in."

I walk in. I walk over to a chair and sit down. She closes the door and takes a seat on her bed.

"Did I wake you?"

"No. I was already up. I was thinking about going to the kitchen to grab something to eat."

I laugh, "I used to wake up a lot in the middle of night. I was always unsure as to why, but when I got a little snack, I would always go back to sleep."

She and I share a smile. She says, "You seem a bit tranced. Is everything alright?"

My smile fades and I look up at the ceiling. I ask her, "I think I love someone. But I'm not really supposed to. Have any advice? What was love like where you came from?"

She's not from the Enchanted Kingdom. She's not a witch. Just a human woman from the Men race. That would explain her human-like name. She's 34 years old. She has brunette hair but it is medium length. She's very kind and loves giving people advice. A perfect mistress she is.

"Lady Enchantment, love is very powerful. More powerful than any magic a witch or wizard yields. No one can stop you from loving someone, even if you aren't 'supposed' to. May I ask, why aren't you supposed to love this person?" Lillian says after some time.

"He's a guard."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

She laughs. Why is she laughing? She walks over to me and bends down, taking my hands in hers.

"Guard or not, it's your business whom you give your love to. If you wish to love a guard, then love him. It's not his fault he isn't royal."

I stand up, getting frustrated, "I want to love him, but I don't know how! I've never really loved someone in that way before. I've never thought of having a husband. And I wasn't always sure I wanted one. And then there's this Elf. . ." Of course, my blabbering mouth just doesn't know when to stop.

"An Elf? You are in love with an Elf also?"

"No! I'm not in love with him. I-I don't know why I even brought him up."

"Love is. . . complicated sometimes. But it can always be worked out. If you want to include this guard, then do that. Sometimes conclusions can be came to with that person you love. Just talk it out with him. Even if it doesn't change anything, it always helps."

Maybe talking to Riharu about all this will help. I walk over to Lillian and hug her. "Thank you. Truly. I must go now. Have a good day."

"Your welcome hon." She tells me. Sometimes her other accent tends to show. She's always tried to hide it. She shouldn't, it's cool.

I walk back to my room to go change. When I make it there, the sun has finally seemed to rise in the blue sky. Now when I look at the sky, it reminds me of Legolas. I don't want to think of Legolas. I have too much going on right now.

I go to my bathroom and bathe. Once I'm all dried, I put on some new clothes. I dress into a long, flowing gown with fanged sleeves. It's a light orange. I grab my brush and put a heat spell on it. I brush my long hair for almost 40 minutes until it's completely straight. It reaches all the way down to my lower back. Maybe it's time for me to cut it, but I like long hair. So maybe not. I put on some white shoes and walk down the grand staircase. I make way for the dining room. Hopefully breakfast is done because I'm terribly hungry.

~/\\\~

Mother and Aponsay are here but no sign of the rest of the family. I dig into breakfast.

"Sheesh. Try not to choke, okay?" Aponsay says. I slow down a bit.

I see Mother isn't eating at all. Her mind seems to be occupied on something else.

"Is everything okay?" I ask her.

"Everything is fine. Once you are done eating, meet me in the library," she tells me and then leaves.

"Perché lascia sempre?" (Why is she always leaving?) Aponsay asks me.

"Why are you using that language?"

"Maybe because it's our second witch language."

"Not down here though. Spanish, Aponsay, not Italian."

"But we're kind of a mix of both. Italian and Spanish witches. Even Hawaiian," Aponsay says, taking a big bite of some eggs.

I finish eating and tell Aponsay, "Where is Juel, Father, and Jakara?"

He gulps down his orange juice and says, "How should I know? Just like I don't know where you were last night."

"If I had known you would bring that up just by asking where they were, I would've never asked."

"Yes. You should have asked Mother when she was here."

"Next time I will."

"Really though Channie, where did you go?" He asks, getting all sincere and serious.

"I just went to see a friend at the Coastal Reefs. That's it."

"She or he?" he asks. Why is it so difficult to have a love life? I tell him where I went and that's still not enough!

"Does it matter?"

"Yes. It does." he crosses his arms, waiting for me to answer.

"Which one will I get a harder time over?" I ask him. He scoffs at my stupidity. But I already know the answer. Of course I do.

"I'm pretty sure you know which one." he tells me.

"I have no reason to lie. It was a boy." He gets so shocked by this. His mouth opens in surprise. Father doesn't even flinch when I'm talking to a boy, so why should he?

"Close your mouth before you catch a fly." I chuckle.

He closes his mouth and opens it again to say, "Enchantment. . . Do you want to know why I'm so protective over you being with a boy?"

"Yes! Please!" I immediately respond, producing a frustrated laugh.

"Because I just don't want to see my little sister get hurt or manipulated or anything like that. And boys and men are the main ones to do that. If someone, or some boy were to hurt you, I may just end up killing them." I can see the hurt in his blue eyes. He thinks I'm so delicate and unknown to the dangers of Middle-Earth, and he just wants to be there for me. I respect that, big time.

I get up from the table, walk over to him, and hug him. The biggest, tightest hug I can manage. I understand a little better now why he's always on me about these things.

"I love you brother." I tell him, still hugging.

"I love you too little sister." he tells me. I smile.

~/\\\~

I open the doors to the big library. Sometimes, villagers are allowed in here to read for a couple of hours. But guards must be in here during those times because the villagers tend to wander a bit. Looking for what? I do not know. Maybe gold and treasures or secret passageways.

But there are nobles in Lunaleve who are almost always allowed in here. They are 'trusted'. My mother's words, not mine. Anyone can be a thief and up to no good. Noble or not. Just because they have large houses and are wealthy doesn't make them trustworthy if you ask me.

I walk around tables where nobles are sitting. I go over to a quieter section and see Mother, reading a thick book. I walk over to her and she sees me.

"Glad you could make it." She says.

I sit down next to her and ask, "What are you reading?"

"Information on the Chosen One but of course."

Finally! I can understand what all of this is about.

"I must make it quick, for you are to begin your training shortly."

"Did Father order this?"

"Yes."

"Which guard will I be training with today?"

"Some guard named Riharu." she tells me, oblivious to it all. Riharu. . .

If it wasn't bad enough that I might hurt him with my words, I might hurt him with my hands. I was thinking about telling him that we should just focus on being friends but I'm not so sure if it'll be the right time. I'm just making it worse for me when I admit: I really can't wait to see him. He's practically my only friend.

Well, I have two best friends. They are girls, but they're not in Lunaleve right now. Their estimated return is in a few more days. I'll have so much to tell them. I could tell how I became great friends with Riharu, which made me forget about them. My friends power names' are Faith and Compassion. Faith is Victoria, and Compassion is Suruli. It's hard to believe that they're actually sisters. Sometimes I forget because they're so different. But they always have each other's back. I love that about them.

I snap out of it and ask Mother, "Go on. Tell me what all of this is about. What is a Chosen One?"

"Okay. I suggest you listen closely and don't get distracted, because I will not be repeating myself. If there's anything you missed, I'd see to it that you look through this book. Do I make myself clear?" She says, swiping her hand across the cover of the book as she says the last part.

"Yes Mother. Crystal." I nod.

"There are few Chosen Ones out there. They are very powerful people. Not always witches, and not always women. They have a strong suit. For example, a Chosen One can be a god of the sky. You are a queen of the moon and goddess of the sea. Don't ask me how I know, I just do. Great things come with these strong suits. There are many powers you can unlock. There are many powers of yours that you can be strengthened. The Chosen One is believed to be our Savior when dark times hit. There are also other things that change. . . You can change into other things. You will figure that out for yourself. . . hopefully. Now, go and train. And change into something more fitting for your training. I'll have someone send this book to your room."

She rubs my arm and sets off somewhere. If she was trying to comfort me, she's awfully bad at it. I just sit there, trying to let it all sink in. It doesn't sound that complicated, but it doesn't sound that simple either. Queen of the moon and goddess of the sea? I can change into other things? What did she mean by that?

I dust it off my shoulders for now and go to change into something more fitting.

I make to my room and throw on a black long sleeve tunic, a leather corset over the shirt, black pants, and two black leather boots. I pull my sleek straight hair into a high ponytail. Once I'm all set, I leave to go to the training quarters.

~/\\\~

I walk out into the enclosed area. I'm still outside, but there is a big fence guarding the area. There's wooden dummies for fighting. People fighting people. There's the bow and arrow section, throwing daggers section, and sword fighting area. The gentle breeze grazes my skin, and, suddenly, I'm at ease. The bright sun welcomes all. I walk over to Riharu, not worrying about a thing. If I tell him something about our relationship, I'm not as worried anymore.

He sees me and his eyes light up, causing a troubling feeling in my stomach. He shouldn't be this happy to see me. I mean, it's just me. I'm nothing special.

He shakes my hand and smiles, "Well hello my fair lady. I will be your personal punching bag today."

Not able to just let it slip by, I laugh. I wanted to be in a mood that would tell him, 'Hey, I'm really serious right now. This is strictly business,' but I can't do that if he throws jokes at me. I'm normal, I can't help but to laugh at them.

I cut my laugh short and say, "Lots of people train in this quad, but there's someplace we can go to just be to ourselves. Come on." I take his hand and lead the way to a my special training place.

It's still outside, but it's surrounded by medium height bushes. It has all the weapons I train with and those hay and wooden dummies to train with my fists on. It's basically a square that this little area is in but not that little to me. The tree in the middle with all the shade it carries with it, is what makes it special.

"Wow." Riharu says.

"Over there is where I practice with my bow and arrow. Over there is where I practice with my sword. That way is where I practice with my daggers and mini axes. Here is where I practice fighting, usually with a person." I tell him, pointing here and there and leading him to where we'll be fighting. I try to show no emotion at all. I thought I could talk to him, but I'm not so sure I can. Lillian said to talk it out with him but I don't know where to begin. So, I'll just fight.

As I stretch my arms, readying for combat, he questions me, "Why are you being so distant to me?"

I stop, take a deep breath, and turn around to him, "I'm being distant. If I was trying to be distant, I wouldn't even be talking to you right now. But I am, so . . ." I shrug at the end.

"You know what I mean. You're obviously avoiding what happened last night."

"Riharu . . ." I sigh, "How about this? We fight first and talk later?"

"Do you promise?" he asks. I nod, all the while wearing a solemn expression.

"Then let's fight." He says and takes a fighting stance.

"Strong stance. Nice. Okay, don't go soft on me. Hit me, okay? Just try to leave the face out of all the punching please."

He laughs and I take my chance. I spin for extra force and kick him in the stomach. He swings at my stomach but I inch back, and then I grab his arm that missed and take my leg and swing it at the back of his knee, making him plummet to the ground, back first.

"Never let your guard down when readying yourself for combat. Your partner can strike at any moment." I tell him as he lay there, stunned.

"Aren't I the one who's supposed to be giving you advice and helping you?" He tells me from his position on the ground.

"You're more of a prop. There was one person I trained with before who could actually kick my tail. And now I'm better fighter because of him."

"Where is he now?"

"On a journey. Now, dust yourself off, and get back up. Try again." He just looks at me. Still stunned a bit. I sigh and pull him up.

"And you're strong too. Great. . ." He says. I thought he was keeping tabs on me. Wouldn't he know this?

"Yeah, I-" I'm not even done pronouncing 'I' before he puts me in a lock, my back on his stomach. I elbow him in the stomach and he bends over in pain. I move to punch him, but he dodges and sends a punch straight to my ribs, earning a strong groan from me. I retaliate by twisting his arm and flipping him over. Back onto the ground he goes.

He groans in pain. I kneel down, my butt on my heels and provoke him, "Are you not up for the challenge?"

Next thing I know, he slaps his arm to my shoulder, pushing me down. I'm in enveloped in complete surprise.

He gets up and says, "Who's on the ground now?"

I press my lips into a hard line and do a flexible kick up, bringing me to my feet in a matter of seconds.

Riharu's mouth gapes and he asks me, "How did you do that?!"

I smile and gloat, "Oh, I just curled up into a ball and kicked my feet outwards while pushing my arms from behind my head from the ground."

"You need to teach me that." After he's done talking, I charge him and knee him in the ribs. While he tries to recover I punch him in the stomach once more. Then. . . I do what that man taught me. As he comes running towards me I do a powerful stab to his chest sending him flying backwards. All I had to do was punch his chest while my hand was in a straight position and focus all my energy onto force.

Now he's gasping for breath and red in the face and, now, my eyes go wide in horror. I run over to him, a tear fighting to escape my eye. I never meant to hurt him like this. I touch his chest and cast a ridding spell for the pain.

I help him up and ask, "Riharu, are you okay? I didn't mean to—"

He waves the concern off and rasps out, "Little ole me is just fine. I just need . . . a . . .break." He loses all the power to talk in him by the last few words.

I nod and say, "Of course. Just lean on me." I guide him to the shade under the tree. I set him down and go to get him some water.

When I get back to him, he gulps the water down. Once he's done, we just sit there in silence. I twiddle my fingers on my right hand with my left. I don't make eye contact with him as he sits by me. I can feel him, just stiff, next to me. Uncomfortable. I didn't want to hurt him. I knew it wasn't a good idea to train with him! I should have just asked Mother for someone else.

"You beat my ass." he laughs next to me. I whip my head around to him.

"Why are you laughing? That wasn't funny. I-I hurt you." I reply in a harsh but soft tone.

He scoots closer to me, takes a flower petal that fell from the tree, and sticks it behind my ear, making a flower accessory. "You did nothing less of what I expected," he cups my face in his hands, "You are a fighter. A damned good one. Thank you. You didn't hurt me just now. Enchantment. . . you taught me."

I move his hands away from my face and pronounce, "Well, I'm still sorry."

"It's okay." he says. He looks away and tells me, "We fought. Now we talk."

"What do you want me to say?" I cough up in reluctance.

He leans his head back against the bark of the tree. He closes his eyes, losing himself deep in thought, and says, "What do I want you to say? Chan, there's so much I want you to say. I want you to say, 'Everything will be fine.' 'I love you Riharu.' 'Let's not worry about our titles and rank, just our love.' That's only some of the things I want you to say."

"I'm sorry Riharu but—"

He cuts me off, "Remember when you told me 'thank you' at the Coastal Reefs? Not only that, but you listed a couple of things it was for, like letting you know that I love you."

"Yeah, well—"

He cuts me off yet again, "I remember. You became so vulnerable and . . . in that moment I knew you felt something. You loved me."

"Riharu—"

"It's still present tense, right? Or is it past now?"

"I don't know. I just—"

"Enchantment, why won't you just—"

Now I'm the one to cut him off, and angrily, but rightfully so, "Would you PLEASE let me talk?!" I shout to him.

He briskly opens his eyes and looks at me, "You're right. I'm sorry. Sometimes I just don't know when to stop." I can see it on his face, I was rude to shout that. He looks like he just wants to run away now.

"Run away with you maybe. Not alone." he answers after listening to my thoughts. As soon as he says that, I cover my thoughts and energy field.

"I'm sorry, Riharu. I didn't mean to yell. But, Riharu, I'm lost. . . and I've been thinking about our confessing night all day."

"And?"

"And I'm just not ready to venture out into the love world."

He sits up straighter and asks, "Are you not ready? Or do you not want to?"

"Both. . . I believe. I'm sorry that I said I love you. It's just. . . not the right time. Maybe in another life."

He sadly chuckles and says, "But I love you. And I will never stop loving you. If I have to wait a millennial, I will. For you."

"We're done with training. Goodbye. Riharu." I stand up to leave and he grabs my arm.

"That's it? No, it can't be!" Riharu says. I look at his eyes. It's all there, the hurt, the heartache, the desperation, the feeling of lost.

"Please don't make this any longer than it has to be." I tell him, pushing down a sob. He places his forehead on mine, his lips hovering over mine.

"Please Chan, I need you." He says, his lips still hovering.

"No, you don't need me. It's just my power name that has you thinking that way."

"Your power name has no effect on me. What I'm feeling is real. I need you to believe that."

"I do! And that's the problem." I turn around to walk away but he pulls me back to him. He takes me by my shoulders and kisses me with such emotion. So much passion. His lips pushes strongly into mine. Clashing like waves on rocks. I pull away and breathe in all the air I lost just now.

A tear releases from my eye and he wipes it away. I ask perplexed, "Why would you do that?" It almost sounds like I was about to cry when I said 'why'.

"Because I love you."

"I must go. Please just. . . let me go. I'm begging you."

"Please." He despairs.

"No."

"Sing me something." He's trying to make me stay, but every second I stay here, I break his heart more, along with mine.

"Then, will you let me leave?"

"As you wish."

I face him, our bodies parallel to each other, and I begin to sing softly,

"**This love won't last**

**This love will die**

**We have to go**

**Away from home.**

**Although it hurts**

**It must **be done**.**

**I'm sorry for**

**The mile I've run**

**Away from you**

**To start anew.**"

Tears fall down his and my face.

"By the Valar, Chan. That was. . . that was beautiful. You can really sing. I think you could just about bring everyone to tears." he chuckles at the end, trying to lighten the mood. But I know it wasn't my voice this time, it was my lyrics. I broke his heart without even thinking about it. Why would I sing something like that?

"I thank the lucky stars to have even known you." he says.

I chuckle and sniff, "Same here. I think I need a minute. I. . . I really need to go."

"But if we ever see each other around Lunaleve, we promise to at least say hi?" he asks me, his eyes full of hope.

I smile, "Of course. Bye, Riharu."

"Bye." he says. I know how hard that was for him, even if it was one little word. I know.

I nod my head slightly and walk out of the training area, back into the castle. I need some time.

_**~Riharu~**_

As she walks back into the castle, I go into the village. My eyes all red and puffy now. What was she so afraid of? She said she loved me before, why couldn't she just. . . keep loving me? I'm realizing now that maybe. . . I pushed her away. Maybe she never really liked me. Maybe she liked that Elfling. . . Legolas.

~**A/N~ I know it took me a while to upload this one but I've been focusing on my schoolwork, amongst other things. But I have FINALLY found a small window of time to post this chapter. So sorry if everything's not up to par, it's a copy and paste, rush to upload type job after all. But the next chapter is already written and ready to be posted, however knowing that I haven't finished Chapter 10 is the reason I might hesitate to release Chapter 9 although it's completed. If the weekend is kind to me and you want to read my content, I will work on it as best as I can.**

**(P.S. I know that song was trash but I desperately wanted to make it rhyme haha)**


	9. Ch 9: Rivendell

**Chapter 9: Rivendell**

_**~Enchantment~**_

It hurts so bad. I feel like my chest is bursting. Then I feel it. . . a strange feeling in my core. I bounce off my bed after sitting there for an hour, just thinking, and rush to the bathroom. In less than a second, I'm over the toilet throwing up. My body's trying to come up with a way to get all of the heartbreak out of my system. But it won't. It's pointless.

Once I'm done vomiting, I brush my teeth and throw the flower he put on me on the floor. I glide out the bathroom and open my songbook on my wooden desk. Singing always helped. All I would do is transcribe the words onto the page. I dip the pen's tip into the ink pool and begin to write:

**You said you loved me**

**And I wasn't thinking clearly**

**When I said I love you too**

**You too**

**Now I'm sorry**

**I broke your heart**

**I was the worst part**

**In your whole life**

**Don't worry,**

**I'm leaving. . .**

I hear a knock on my door and quickly shut my notebook. Just my luck. . . I fix my composure and ask loudly, "Who is it?"

"It's Jakara." he says. I slowly walk over to the door, aware of my previous state. I just hope he doesn't notice I was close to a break down.

I take a deep breath and let it out. I open the door and hug Jakara.

"Hey, Jakara."

"Hey." he says simply as he walks over to my bed and plops himself down.

"Something on your mind?" I ask him as I sit beside him. He sighs for dramatic effect, making me laugh in the process. "What could a 689-year-old possibly be in distress for?" I ask. He's 689, so that would make him seven in Men years.

"My powers don't wanna work like yours or Aponsay's or Juel's. I guess it really doesn't wanna work at all."

I gasp, taking my shot at dramatic effect, "Jakara Tavaho Mermayli! Did you just say wanna, and two times at that? Mother and Father won't like that," I laugh.

He does a casual mockery laugh and continues, "I'm serious."

"Okay then. Well, I think that maybe it's because you're not of age. We don't all get our powers at birth or even a couple of years from it. Except me, I got natural beauty right from the start." I tell him, striking a pose at the end. He laughs and bumps my arm.

I go on, "Don't worry little brother, you'll get your powers. For now, just enjoy being a young child because all these years will go by fast. Definitely for immortal beings."

He smiles and says, "Okay. Thank you. You're the best sister in all of middle-earth."

"Oh, I know." We burst out in laughter and giggles. He's such a sweet little brother. I don't think I'm ever going to have a disfavor towards our conversations.

He happily jumps off my bed and makes his way to the door to leave. Remembering something, he turns around and tells me, "I almost forgot. Mother says she needs to speak with you and that it's urgent. Something about you going to Rivendell. I dunno. Bye."

I feel my body tighten and my eyebrows furrow a little. Rivendell? Why?

~/\\\~

I burst through the doors of Mother and Father's room. While Father looks shocked at my entrance, Mother looks like she wasn't expecting anything less.

"What is the matter of this 'Rivendell' talk?" I say, half shouting.

"Siéntate." (Sit down.) Father tells me.

"Not until I know what is going on!" I say louder than expected.

"Sit down!" Mother jumps in, making me jump a little. I walk over to a large chair and sit down. I'm tired of them sending me off without my consent. I used to want to travel a lot, but now I wouldn't dream of it. I definitely don't want to travel with any guards. I can't believe I got my heart broken by a guard, and he didn't even do anything wrong! He did everything right. I was the root of the problem.

"There is word that the One Ring will be arriving in Rivendell. And you and some others are needed to destroy it." Father says as he pours him a cup of water. Mother sits down in a chair right across from me.

"You sure you don't want me to steal it?" I retort sarcastically. I'm done with jewels. Whether I'm destroying it or stealing it, I don't want it in my life.

"We are sure, Enchantment." Mother says. As if a light went off in her brain, she says, "Oh! That guard, Riharu, asked how you were."

"Really? It's only been an hour since I trained with him." I say, mainly to myself. Why can't he just leave me alone? Does he not understand how something should go once his heart is broken by a loved one? He needs to find someone else that's not me. I can't do this. I wasn't made to fall in love, to be in love.

"A new friend?" she asks.

I clear my throat, "No. He. . . hit me in my stomach and my stomach didn't take it all too well. That's why I cut the training short."

"We're not stupid, my dear daughter. We were passed word of how well the training went. . . Well, for you. You won and so did your stomach. It would be in your best interest not to lie to us. Is there something going on between you and that young fellow?" Father speaks, his attention finally on me.

"Apuru, we have greater matters right now. That includes Rivendell." Mother tells Father. He nods and she faces me again, "Destroying the One Ring will be a deadly mission. There will be much traveling, and, I'm afraid, many battles. But we would not send you to Rivendell to help if we did not trust that you could do it. You are the Chosen One. . . It is time you start to act like it. Be the Savior that we know you can be." She says every little word with emotion that I'm intent on listening, even if I don't wish to go.

"I may be the Chosen One but do you not realize you are sending me to my death!?" I complain.

"Enough!" Father chimes in with his authoritative tone. I just look at him. I know that most times they want to get rid of me, but. . . I never thought they wanted to do it by killing me. They're sending me on a death mission! My death mission! They will kill me if they let me go. I've never fought in battles before. I will be annihilated.

Mother snaps her fingers and says, "Stay with me here. You need to calm down."

I take two big deep breaths. Mother goes on to say, "You must do this! If that One Ring lives on, all of middle-earth will be destroyed. All of your brothers. . . dead. Do not let evil avail, Enchantment!"

I stand up. It just hit me when she said how my brothers could die. If I can help, she's right, I must. I won't let evil rise above middle-earth and lead it. I've trained before so there must be something I'm worth for on the battlefield. I tell them, choking on my words, "I will go. I wish to leave unseen. I cannot bare the hurt my brothers will have when they hear how I might not come back at all."

My mother cries and gets up to hug me. Father places his hand on my shoulder. "You are doing the right thing. And you will come back, even if I have to ride across the lands to get you." Father says while I embrace Mother. I laugh. It was a sad laugh, but a laugh nevertheless.

I break out of the hug and tell them, "Please tell my brothers I love them." They both nod slightly.

"Take the jewel with you. It can do more things than you know." Mother tells me.

"I do not wish to take it." I frown and tell her.

She hands me the jewel. Her eyes match the redness of the jewel. "Please. It will help you find where your true strength is. Please. . ." she quietly says.

I see the sadness on both of their faces and now I feel inclined to take it. I grab the locket and hold it to my heart, "I will be ready shortly. Just know that I love all of you and. . . everyone in Lunaleve. Goodbye."

They may not always be nice to me, but I know that they love me. I walk out of the room, not looking back.

~/\\\~

I walk out the doors of the castle with my items, but not my bearings. With my feet, but not my mind. I won't be traveling alone. I'll be traveling with guards, but no Riharu. It's for the best. I don't want to worry him. I know I'll do just that if I tell him how I may be leaving this world. Leaving to the other side. I don't even want to think about it.

I said goodbye to my parents again and to Lillian. Also, some mistresses and butlers, servants also. Almost everyone except my brothers. . . Mother and Father will do that for me, since I am too weak and upset to do it myself. Since I know how they'll try to keep me from going. Tell me it's "not right," "You'll die.". Or maybe. . . one of them would try to come with me.

No.

I would never let that happen. I don't need anyone to die with me. Because of me.

I'm taking the back way out of the kingdom, that way, I'll be unnoticed. Unnoticed by my brothers and Riharu. I'll be able to leave in peace and defeat.

We are making our way out of Lunaleve. Just two guards and I. We're almost through the border of our lands when I see Riharu. I can't shrink myself on Lietha anymore than I want to.

He sees me and asks through our mind connection, "Where are you going?"

"Away."

His eyes look drooped and tired, but his heart is only filled with concern. I look away from him and continue on our path.

I dare not looking back for the fear that I might jump off my horse and hug Riharu. To hug him and be comforted and reassured. Right now, it's all I want. But I mustn't.

I'm a fighter. Even if I wasn't before, I have to be now. I have to keep middle-earth in the light.

~/\\\~

We've made it past the Misty Mountains. We are almost there. Almost to Rivendell. I've dreaded coming here but I'm ready to rest somewhere. Anywhere. Anywhere that isn't the forest full of insects. I love nature but not bugs.

I push my now reformed silver curls out of my face. I took a bath in a pond a ways back and my hair got wet, and when it gets wet, it curls right back up once it's dried. I push my hair back with my hand, getting frustrated at the nuisance they're causing. After I'm done, I notice a large structure.

As we ride closer to it, I can see all of it's beauty now. How the birds fly high. How the waterfall next to the fortress compliments it so well. The steady fall of orange and brown leaves, making any stone floor unnoticeable. Elves. Always going big with anything and everything. How come Witches can't have beautiful hidden places? Because the mountains and trees hide the large castle from sight.

We make it to Rivendell. I can already see Elven people walking about their mountain home. The Misty Mountains is way too beautiful to be honed by just one . . . tribe. We make it to the large castle, home to many graceful high Elves inside. A guard asks me what's my business here, but I let my guards handle the situation.

The guard tells us we're in the clear and I get one last look at the colorful trees that surround me. . . I won't be able to enjoy the pleasantness of nature once I set out for battle.

~/\\\~

"You must be the witch. I've heard so much about you." an old wizard says as I walk into the elegant dining room. The wizard has a staff and a grayish-white beard. Blue eyes. Old, tired face.

"I'm Enchantment . . . I'd tell you my full name, but it is very long." I say to him. At least I had the courtesy to tell him my name. My eyes leave the wizard and travel over to an Elf. I'm assuming that this is the king of this wondrous place.

"I'm Gandalf the Grey. That Elf," he looks over to the Elf I was studying, "is Lord Elrond."

"Nice to meet you both. Very nice village you have here. Beautiful white and brown building colors. . . I was sent here to deal with a ring." I tell them.

"Sauron's ring. . ." Lord Elrond trails off.

"Sauron? I'm sorry. . . I don't believe I know who that is." I tell him, confused with everything that's going on.

"Gandalf, we should fill her in before the others are to make it." Elrond says to Gandalf.

"What do you mean 'fill me in'? What more is there to say?" I ask them.

"You must know the history of it all. You must know what you are up against." Elrond replies back.

Sounds like I'm up against a ring. What more is there to it? It's just a ring. I can probably crush it with my magic.

"Come. Follow us." Gandalf says. I do as they demand.

~/\\\~

My guards are well on their way back home now. I run my hands through my curls while I sit on the guest bed, awaiting the council meeting to start. Okay so: The One Ring can drive Men to be psychopathic and no one is safe when it's in the hands of anyone. It can't be easily destroyed. . . They said something about lava. What else? Someone with very high. . . no, maximum. . . tolerance must carry it to. . . wherever it is that we are going. There's something called Death Eaters or Death Dealers—SOMETHING ALONG THOSE LINES¬¬—hunting the ring down. That means it could be after me if I am the one to carry the OH! MIGHTY ONE-FREAKING-RING to destruction. I remember specifically that they said that there will be many Orcs in my life. Orcs are not friendly. They're monsters! And they might kill me! They will kill me.

I . . . am . . . royally . . . screwed.

No! No. You are going to think positive thoughts, Enchantment! Because you are strong and. . . completely positive. You're going to destroy the One Ring. You're not going to let any creatures kill you in the process. And you are going home in one piece.

The door opens and an Elf pops his head through, "My lady, the council meeting is starting." I grab the locket and get up off of the bed. The nice Elf points me to where the meeting is being held.

~/\\\~

I take my time walking to the meeting. I try to let the flowers soothe me as I breathe in their oxygen. I need to be soothed right now because I have no idea what I'm preparing for.

I finally make it to the place where the meeting is being held and it's outside, thank the Valar. I love nature when it isn't kicking me in my bottom. There's a circle of chairs and many people fill them. Dwarves, Men, Elves . . . Legolas!

Before his eyes can travel to me, I duck behind a bushy, short tree. I quickly shove the locket into my clothes so that all appears is the silver chain.

Never in a million millennials did I think I'd see him again! I thought he was gone forever. If he sees me, he might start questioning me. Like why was my absence and the stealing of the locket so connected.

I try to read his thoughts but it's like a blank page. What is it about this Elf that has me. . . Captivated? Curious for more?

I take a very deep breath and walk from behind the tree to join in on the meeting. Almost immediately, Legolas's eyes fall on me. In fact, a lot of eyes fall on me. I quietly walk to the last seat on the row of chairs, a seat beside a Hobbit who's name I know not.

"Is that a Witch?" I both hear and see a dwarf ask his friend. His friend just shrugs at the question.

I should've never come here. I can feel anxiety clawing at my insides. I can't handle all these eyes that fall upon me. I can't handle even the smallest of a battle. I may just die.

"Perhaps before Lord Elrond speaks, you should speak, Lady Enchantment. For you are the very unexpected guest." Gandalf the Grey from earlier says. I give a small nod.

I stand up out of my seat and walk to the center of everyone. I face them and bite my lip in complete nervousness. I didn't know I should've prepared a speech. I glance at Legolas, who looks troubled, yet eager to see me.

"Okay, well, I'm the only female here. . . I think," I start.

"Ai, what's that supposed to mean!" a dwarf shares his concern in his heavy accent but is quickly shushed by his friends. But if I'm being honest, I'm more likely to mistake an Elf for a woman than a dwarf.

"My power name is Enchantment but I'd much rather go by Channie. You know, since it's shorter."

"Lady Channie?" someone asks.

"Um. . . No, just Channie. I'm not going to be a princess on this journey I am willing to take. I'm not even sure if I'm going to be a woman—I meant that figuratively." I wait for someone to interrupt again but now everyone's intrigued to hear what I have to say.

"During this journey, I'm going to be a warrior. And a Witch, of course. I'm going to fight for middle-earth even though I might die in the first battle," I get lower at the last part, "But I believe I am ready to take this Ring to wherever it must go."

Everybody still stares at me.

"Wait a second, Channie. If you must go, very well then but let us wait to hear who else believes they are up for this," Gandalf announces.

"Oh, right. Well anyways, that's all I have to say." I finish. I move back to my seat with my heart in my throat, scared to look up at anyone. I make it to my seat, and whip around so that I can sit down quickly. That didn't help. . . Now I feel dizzy.

"Hi, I'm Frodo. Nice to meet you m'lady." the Hobbit announces next to me, catching me by surprise. A small, warm smile spreads onto my lips. "Just Channie." I tell him. He smiles ever so slightly and nods his head at me.

I snap my eyes to the front when I hear Lord Elrond clear his throat. He's sitting next to two other men. Human, I suppose. But I also see Elves who are probably residents of Rivendell.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old . . . You've been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor," Lord Elrond speaks and looks between each and every one of us, "Middle—earth is on the brink of destruction. None can escape it." And we're here to stop it. But what if we can't stop the destruction that's bound to happen? What will be left?

I purse my lips and squeeze my eyes shut for a second, shunning myself for thinking so negative. The wind blows threw my hair as I bring myself to focus on Lord Elrond once more.

"Bring forth the Ring, Frodo," Lord Elrond commands. I look to my left, towards him. I really feel bad for the Hobbit. No one should have to go through this, let alone a Hobbit. They spend their time living carefree, wild, and fun. I just hope he can pull through for us. Frodo glances at me almost as if he was reading my mind. I bid him a small nod. He then stands up and walks over to the tree stump in the middle of us all to place the Ring. I look over to Legolas, who was five seats left to me. I have to peak my head around a bit to see him. I try to turn my attention back to the center but my eyes linger on him for a few moments more.

The first thing I happen to notice is his silky, long blond hair. Maybe an accessory of everlasting youth. I saw no wrinkles in his face. Now or back in Mirkwood. It's almost as if perfectness was the light which shone upon him.

I suspect he feels me staring at him and looks over to me. We look into each other eyes for a good second, but it doesn't feel weird or awkward. It feels warm and welcome. Blue was always my favorite color.

I force myself away from his captive stare. Frodo comes back to his seat. I guess I checked out of reality quite a while. Everyone whispers, supposedly because of the Ring, I assume.

"It is a gift," Boromir voices with a focused eye on the Ring and a smile you're sure to spot from afar. Is he crazy? Destruction isn't a gift. It is a nightmare. "A gift to the foes of Mordor."

"Why not use thing ring?" Boromir voice booms as he stands, "Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of out people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him."

I decide to speak up, "Slow down, Boromir. The Ring is way too powerful for Man."

A man with pale blue eyes and dark strands of hair agrees, "She's right, you cannot wield it." Boromir's smile drops as he slowly turns around to face Aragorn. "None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master."

"And what would a ranger know of this matter?" Boromir counters. I release a sigh, preparing for some bickering from these two.

Suddenly, Legolas jets out of his seat and says, "This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." Aragorn? He's Isildur's heir. I've heard tales of this man.

Boromir shockingly retorts, "Aragorn? This . . . is Isildur's heir?"

Legolas speaks, still standing, "And heir to the throne of Gondor."

Aragon directs Legolas with the wave of his hand, "Havo dad, Legolas." (Sit down, Legolas.) By his gestures, I'm going to go with Aragorn told him to sit down in Elvish. I look at Legolas, expecting him to have a seat but he doesn't. Maybe he didn't tell him that after all but I start to focus on Legolas. Boromir says something about Gondor but all I can see is the way the sun is shining on Legolas's hair. As if it was combed in honey.

I come back to when Elrond says, "The Ring must be destroyed."

A hefty dwarf with wild red hair projects, "Well, what are we waiting for?" He stands, taking an awe in his hand. With a faint, less intense battle cry, he smashes the Ring. Only, the Ring shatters his axe. I gasp in astonishment. To my left, Frodo draws his head down as if it hurt him. Is he connected to the Ring? He grasps his forehead.

"Frodo, are you okay?" I ask, concerned. But he just winces and squeezes his eyes shut for a moment.

Lord Elrond pronounces, "The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you . . . must do this."

With a very agitated expression and tone, Boromir voices, "One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is an evil there, that does not sleep. And the Great Eye . . . is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume," he shakes his head, "Not with 10,000 men could you do this. It is folly."

Almost immediately after, Legolas rises again, "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed."

The Gimli yells at the Elf, "And I suppose you think you're the one to do it!" Legolas eyes Gimli with both fury and annoyance.

"And if we fail, what then?" Boromir questions out of nowhere. There is way too much going on right now. My eyes keep jumping from one person to the next to the other. They never just shut up for a second. "What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?"

Gimli scoots out of his chair to stand tall with the others, or short rather, and booms, "I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an elf!"

Everyone stands and begins to argue. Their voices grow louder and louder. So many people talk at once, it's hard to decipher what they're saying. Sentences clash into other ones. Hands run wild. I continue to sit in my seat as I feel a gnawing at my stomach. I grip my stomach subtly. I look over to see Frodo struggling, too. Sweat beads flow down his face. Next thing I know, he rises and firmly says, "I will take it!" My eyes widen. A Hobbit, doing something as dangerous as this? He'll get himself killed. Plus, I should've been the only one to take it. "I will take it," he announces again, walking closer to the commotion.

The noise falls just as quickly as it started, and Gandalf turns to Frodo with a look of gloom on his face. "I will take the Ring to Mordor." Everyone looks as if they're grieving when he's made his decision. He speaks again, "Though . . . I do not know the way."

Gandalf comments, "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins,"—he places a reassuring hand on Frodo's shoulder—"as long as it is yours to bear."

Aragorn stands and takes a step forward, "If by my life or death I can protect you, I will." He walks over to Frodo, kneeling when he quickly reaches him, "You have my sword."

The next to join is Legolas as he walks over to stand behind Frodo, "And you have my bow."

Then the loud, rumbustious Gimli, "And my axe." He takes a spot right next to Legolas and Legolas looks down at him in disgust.

Now's my chance to back out . . . But I know people are counting on me back home. Who knows? Maybe I could actually be of help to them. I rise and walk next to Aragorn but speak to Frodo, "You have my magic."

"You carry the fates of us all, little one," Boromir stalks closer to us, "If this is indeed the will of the council then Gondor will see it done." Maybe he isn't all bad or morality blind.

I jump a bit when I hear a 'hey' being shouted from a bush behind me. A Hobbit rushes out of the bushes and stops right next to Frodo. He says, "Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me." A warm smile spreads onto my lips while I feel the companionship energy radiating off of the little Hobbit.

"No indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not," Lord Elrond speaks with playfulness behind his voice.

"Hey! We're coming, too." Two more Hobbits pop up out of nowhere. They run to their friend with their hair bouncing with each step. "You'll have to send us home, tied up in a sack to stop us," one with blonde hair and an inch taller figure clarifies.

"Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of . . . mission. Quest. Thing," the other one with a red flame hair color confuses himself.

"Well that rules you out, Pip," the blonde one whispers loud enough to actually be heard.

"Ten companions. So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring," Lord Elrond declares. So, it's really happening.

"Right. Where're we going?" Pip asks dumbfoundedly. To save middle-earth.


	10. note

**First, I hope you all are staying safe in the midst of COVID-19**

But there are some things I would like to say~

I made this story when I was very, very young. I can confidently say I've grown as a writer from then and continue to search the web looking for ways to make my content better. The only problem is, I'm not an active writer like I used to be. Between school, work, and social media, my mental health hasn't been the strongest and I feel like I should be working on that more than I do.

Also, this fanfiction- I love Legolas but I had a feeling he wouldn't be my movie crush forever. So there's a lack of motivation to write about him. And it's a bit time consuming watching the movie and rewinding over and over and over to incorporate my character into a scene. But I want my first (official) book ever posted to do well. I want to see my reads and votes increase, and I want to see supportive comments. And maybe one day I'll get there, even if not with this book. Speaking of books, I have maybe 7 titles sitting in my Word documents unfinished.

Anyways, Chapter 10 may be shorter than I would hope but a chapter is a chapter. However, I want to think it through. Thank you for reading this and I hope you'll enjoy all the chapters I've written so far! Please, leave a comment or thumbs this book up or however it works to let me know I'm not writing to myself lol :D.

**Stay lovely folks**


	11. Ch 10: A Flame Unknown

I lay back in my temporary bed, gazing at the ceiling. The twinkling specs in it hypnotize me. It could be glitter or Elvish magic but it's mesmerizing. We'll begin our journey in the morning. Our long journey across the ends of this world. That would be a battle in itself but it must be done.

My stomach growls of hunger and my headaches. As I'm staring at the ceiling, in my peripheral view I can see a faint white glow. I sit up and feel around my bodice that I just put on after the council meeting until my hand reaches up to the locket. Since the bodice is so low cut, I couldn't really tuck the locket behind the cloth so it just lays on my chest instead.

I gently take the locket off and toss my curls behind my shoulder. I must admit, the necklace is magnificent. There's a medium-sized circle that has a crescent moon next to it. I swear I can see the universe in it. I stare at the item pulsating with blue light. It draws me in a way I have never felt before. Could there actually be a power to it? I slowly bring my finger to it so that I can touch it. As my finger gets closer, little blue lightning travels from my finger to the locket.

I almost complete my mission when I hear a knock at my door. I snap out my trance and place the necklace underneath my bed, hoping it doesn't emit any more light. I dust my clothes off as a way to gather myself. Smoothly running my fingers through my hair, I get up to answer the door. Upon opening it, I'm greeted by Legolas.

"L-legolas? W-what are you—what, um, are you doing here?" I sputter as my voice reaches a soft, low tone partially out of embarrassment.

He folds his arms and asks, "May I come in?"

For a second, I think about saying no. But as I think about it, I take in his expression. He looks as if his mind is still stuck on that night. His eyebrows are drawn together with a stare almost belittling me. The way he towers over me makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand up straight. I could hide under his shadow of pure knowledge of my betrayal. Unless he doesn't know.

I sigh and move out of the way, "Yeah, fine." He walks into my room and I close the door behind him. "You can have a seat if you want."

"Did you take it?" he asks abruptly. He gently taps his toes, awaiting an answer.

"Take what?" I pretend as I shift all the weight to my right leg. I defensibly cross my arms as I feel the heat pick up.

"The locket. You must tell me the truth," he persists with defiant eyes.

I close my eyes momentarily. It's time I try to use my powers to my advantage. My power name is Enchantment for a reason. I say run, you run. I say kiss me, you kiss me. In the Book of Witchery, it's formally called Charming, but some say Enchanting. Either way, it takes serious skill to draw that person into a state of total vulnerability and relaxation. I feel the flowing, vigorous energy bubbling in my core. I bring it out and call it to action.

I tempt him, "Legolas . . . You are going to leave this alone," my voice drops to a sultrier tone as it slows, "I am not your enemy, Legolas."

He slightly falls off his balance for a second, giving in to my ways. However, his posture is quickly restored as his eyes widen a bit. He gently progresses down to a spot on the bed.

"What- what was that?" he inquires.

"Are you done asking me about this necklace?"

"No." he shakes his head slightly, studying the ground. Damn, it didn't work. My level of powers isn't strong enough to Charm an Elf yet. I cross my arms in defeat but work up the courage to look at him.

"Look, Legolas," I sigh, "I'm tired, okay? I don't have time to deal with something as little and insignificant as this when I have to help save middle-earth. When _we_ have to help save middle-earth. I'm sorry but we're going to have to deal with this later."

He glares at me in utmost hurt, "Didn't realize my late mother was so insignificant."

"Legolas, that's not what I meant—" but he was already out the door, whipping past me. I sigh in frustration. For a second, my feet ache to chase after him. I mean it almost literally. But I choose to settle back on my bed. Laying back, I look at the gold, twinkling designs encrusted in the ceiling. Soon, I find myself drifting off.

~/\\\~

**"Like a red flame from hell. It's burning inside you, child. When you feel this power, this—unknown force, do you still think you're a witch? Or are you a monster like the rest of 'em?"**

I jolt out of my sleep, clutching my chest tightly. Beads of sweat trickle down my forehead as I feel like I'm about to explode. _Breath in. Breathe out. You are in Rivendell. Your name is Enchantment._ My breath steadies as intrusive thoughts come. That voice, so demeaning, so hostile and demonic. The words echo in my head and burns my brain. It feels like more than a nightmare. It feels like... trouble brewing inside of me.

_**This is a short one but I added a bit more and finally got it out. Thanks for reading.**_


End file.
